Crush
by WWEObsesser
Summary: Lily Orton has made her debut on Raw with her best friend. Will a certain Nexus member catch her eye? Title subject to change.SHORT HIATUS
1. Flashbacks, Meetings, and Ego Boosters

**A/N: New story time! I know what you are all thinking, "Oh, no, I'll start to like this one then BAM! She won't update for a year!" BUT, I won't do that! I actually have MANY ideas for this one! Aaaaaannnnd, it is a wrestling story! YAY!**

"Oh my god, Lily, just ask him out already! I think you're creeping him out with all your staring you do. Hell, it's creeping _me _out," My best friend in the whole world, and my tag team partner, Linay, said to me. I glared at her.

"I am _not_ staring at him! I don't even like him!" I exclaimed. Right now, we were sitting in catering, waiting for my brother, Randy Orton, to come out of his locker room, so we could leave to the hotel. Linay was accusing me of staring at Nexus' high flyer, Justin Gabriel. He was sitting with fellow Nexus member, and leader, Wade Barrett.

Truth was, they weren't _anything_ like their characters. They were actually very nice. I had only met them once.

_*Flashback*_

_Linay and I were walking to my brother's locker room to get ready for the show tonight. We had a match tonight against Alicia Fox and Maryse. Randy had one against Sheamus, so we wanted to wish him good luck._

"_Ugh, it just had to be Alicia Fox, didn't it? That annoying skank does nothing but scream and scratch." Linay was complaining to me. I had to admit, it was pretty irritating. _

"_True, but at least we can kick her ass, right Nay nay?" I said, using my nickname I gave to her when we were 5. She smirked evilly and high-fived me. We laughed and rounded the corner._

_*BAM*_

_We were both knocked down on our asses. We looked at each other, shocked._

"_Oh shit, sorry." A man with a British accent apologized. Two hands were held out to us. A tan one toward me, and a slightly paler one toward Linay. I looked up. My jaw dropped open._

_There was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had brown hair that was flattened to his head. It looked incredibly soft. His eyes were a dark brown that were beautiful. His sleeves of his yellow and black shirt, that had a "N" in the middle of it defined his muscles pretty well. His shirt also showed off his abs. I found myself staring and moved on to the other man._

_This man was paler than his friend. His black hair was slicked back on the sides. He was also wearing the shirt that his friend was wearing. Man, was he TALL. He stood at least 4 inches over us. He was pretty cute, but not as gorgeous as the man standing next to him._

"_Hello, I'm Justin Gabriel. Sorry I knocked you down." Justin said. He had a deep accent, but I couldn't figure out what accent it was. _

"_I'm Lily Orton. It's alright." I said, as I took his hand, he pulled me up. Linay did the same with the British man._

"_Is Randy Orton your brother?"_

"_No, he's her grandfather! Of course he is brother!" Linay said sarcastically. I chuckled._

"_Sorry about my friend here. She's feisty," I said while elbowing my friend in the ribs._

"_I'm Linay Juarez," She said._

"_More like WHORE-ez." I snickered, emphasizing the "Juar" and making it sound like "Whore". She always hated when I did that to her. Today was no exception, and she sent me a glare. _

"_I'm Wade Barrett. Nice to meet you two." He said, as they both smiled. _

"_Oh, just to let you know, I'm from South Africa, you seemed confused when I spoke." Justin said. I blushed. So South Africa, huh? His accent was pretty cute. _

"_Lily! Linay! There you too are!" Randy said, turning the corner. "Wade, Justin." He said smiling and nodding at the two men, acknowledging them. "We better get to the locker room. The show's about to start," He said. _

"_Ok, thanks Randy. Bye guys!" Linay said, waving them goodbye. I did the same._

"_Bye! Sorry about the whole bumping into you thing," Wade said. _

"_No problem," I said, smiling and walking away._

_*End Flashback*_

That was two days ago. Now, we haven't even seen them since the show. Well, except for now.

"Lily! Earth to Lily!" My best friend said, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"You were thinking about Justin weren't you?" She said. It was a little too loud for my liking.

"Shut up! I bet YOU were thinking about Wade!" I said, just as loud. She blushed and glared at me and I glared back, my glare copying my brother's exactly. Normally, anybody else would back off. But not MY best friend. She wasn't just anybody. She knew me and Randy too long to be scared of "the" glare.

Should I explain how I met her to you? I think I should.

When I was about 4, a new family moved in next to my big house in St. Louis. The Juarez's. My mom and Dad were making me and Randy, who was about 10, go outside and greet their little girl, Linay. We really didn't want too. Both didn't exactly enjoy people. No, we weren't socio-paths, we just didn't like company.

Anyway, so we went across the grass to the house, with a plate of cookies Mom made. Cliché, I know. Randy knocked on the door and a girl who was the same age as me, answered the door.

"Hi! I'm Linay. Nice to meet you! I can tell that we will be the best of friends!" She had said, pulling me and Randy into a giant hug. For a 4 year old, she was pretty strong.

And boy was she right; all three of us were inseparable.

When Randy was 17 and we were 12, he started to train to become a wrestler. For the next 5 years, me and Linay didn't like the fact that he was a wrestler. But, when he made his debut on Smack Down in 2002, that changed our minds like you wouldn't believe.

We begged him to train us. Believe me; it took hours to convince him.

_*Flashback*_

"_Randy?" Nay Nay said, as we both walked up to him._

"_Yeah?" He said, a little skeptical, he knew we were up to something._

_I told how we wanted him to train us to become wrestlers. _

"_Absolutely not!"_

"_Why?" I complained._

"_I don't need you guys getting hurt!"_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Fine! We don't need your help! We can just go to a wrestling school and have them train us!" I said._

_He glared at me. We glared back holding our own. We stayed like that for a good 3 minutes without even blinking. Suddenly he broke our glare._

"_Ugh! Fine! "We squealed and hugged him._

_*End Flashback*_

We would of started earlier with the training, but then a terrible tragedy happened.

Randy's and my parents, along with Linay's parents, were killed in a terrible 10 car pileup. They were on their way to a party when a big semi-truck slammed on its breaks suddenly, because the driver was drunk and he passed out, his weight on the brake pedal.

This set us back for a month, but we got through it. We started training really hard. He pushed to our limit.

After 5 years at OVW and Randy's training, we made our debut on Raw at 20 years old and Randy was 25.

_*Flashback*_

_I was so nervous. I could tell that my best friend was too. Tonight we would make our first debut on Raw. _

"_What if we don't come out on time? What if something goes wrong? What if we screw up?" I kept ranting and ranting. Finally, Linay had enough. She stopped me in the middle of my pacing and ranting, and slipped the taste right out of my mouth._

"_Better?"_

"_What the hell was that for?" I said. Meanwhile, Randy was sitting on the couch in our locker room, watching the whole thing with an amused expression on his face._

"_To make you less annoying! Look, I am nervous too, but we can't let that overcome us!"_

"_Did you have to slap me?"_

"_Yes! Now, come on, we are on in five minutes."_

_*End Flashback*_

To my surprise, everything went smoothly. We easily became a fan favorite, probably because my brother was a face already.

"Lily? Oh my- are you thinking about him again?" She said.

"For your information, no I was not! I was thinking about how we first met." I said.

"I called it good, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh look! They are getting ready to leave! Go ask him before it's too late!"

"Linay, no! He probably already has a girlfriend! Why don't you go ask Wade out?" I said

She ignored my question, "Just take a risk!"

"You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Hell no!" She said. I sighed and was about to get out of my chair when I saw a blond chick go up to Justin.

"Hey baby," She said and kissed him.

Yeah, _that_ really boosted my ego.

**A/N: Alright! First chapter finished! I know some things are out of order, but this is fan FICTION. Flames will be used to toast my bread.**


	2. Cars, Arrests, and Rejection

**AN: I'm kind of upset(just a tiny bit) that I only got 1 review, but I am also happy that I have 2 alerts and 76 hits, so that makes up for it! Hopefully you guys like this chapter!**

"Oh come on, did you see the look on his face when she kissed him? He looked like she didn't want her to do that!" Linay said. We were walking to our hotel, after Randy had texted us to meet him there, instead of us leaving with him.

"Naynay, I don't look at people's faces while their kissing someone, that's just creepy. "

"Oh nonsense. Look, I love you like a really close sister, and I want to see you happy."

"I AM happy. Just drop it, please?" I plead.

"Fine, but I'm not giving up, just you know that. " She claimed. I rolled my eyes, but I knew that she was serious. She had a memory like an elephant. We kept on driving for a couple minutes when the car started making weird noises and slowing down.

"What the hell is going on?" Linay asked.

"It would be best if we pulled over." I suggested. She turned the steering wheel and drove onto a patch of dirt on the side of the road. We got out and propped open the hood. A bunch of black smoke rolled out.

"Piece of crap car. And of course it just HAD to be on a freeway, where no one is going to stop because they are going like 100 miles an hour." I said while I kicked the tire.

"There's no service either. Looks like we'll just have to wait. Fan-fucking-tastic." My friend said.

This was not a good day.

**Justin's Point of View**

_At the Arena_

I could not get my mind off of _her_. I know, I know! I have a girlfriend. That's what makes this completely _wrong_. I have a girlfriend that I love…., right?

"Dude, why are you spacing out all the time?" My best friend Wade, asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

I sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since we bumped into Lily and Linay, I can't get my mind of Lily."

"I know what you mean, it's the same thing with, but with Linay of course."

"But it's different with you. I mean, you don't have a girlfriend that you love."

"How do you even know that you love her? You've been only going out with Kelly for two months." He said.

I thought about what he said, "I just know, okay?" I said, not sure myself.

"Whatever you say, buddy, whatever you say." He said. I noticed the girls at the opposite end of the catering table. They were talking and I could tell that they were close because they were getting on each other's nerves. That's how Wade and I are.

I then saw Lily start to come over to us, but then my girlfriend, Kelly Kelly, or just Kelly, came and started to kiss her. I didn't appreciate it that much. By the time she had pulled away, they were gone. I groaned inwardly.

"Hey babe," She said. I put on a fake smile.

"Hey, uh, why don't you meet me at the hotel, ok?" I said, but she pouted.

"I want to go with you though," She whined. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm going with Wade, ok?" I said a little harshly. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I sighed and we sat there in silence for a good 5 minutes.

"Speaking of the girls, why don't you ask Linay out?"

"Since when were we talking about the girls?

"You didn't answer the question."

"No! I want to, but what if she says no? Or she has a boyfriend?"

"Trust me dude, I saw the way she looked at you when we met them. She digs you." I said, smiling encouragingly.

"Really?" He said. I nodded. "Alright, I'll do it!" He gave me a fist pump. "Now, let's get out of here." He said. We started towards our car.

I was driving on the freeway when I noticed two people sitting on the side of the road with their car next to them. It was smoking badly.

"Hey, let's go help them out." Wade said. I shrugged and pulled over. As we got closer and closer to them, I recognized them as Lily and Linay!

"Well what are the chances?"

**Linay's Point of View**

Right now, I was listening to Lily rant on and on about we are going to die. I rolled my eyes, but inside, I was a little worried too. If we still are here when it's dark….. I don't even want to think about.

"What if we starve to death? What if we are here forev- hey look! There's a car coming!" My best friend said. My head whipped around to the direction she was pointing at. I saw a car pull up right behind ours. We both jumped up and ran to the mystery car. They got out and our jaws dropped.

Wade and Justin?

"Well what are the chances?" I said. They laughed.

"That's exactly what I said," Wade said. I blushed. Justin elbowed Wade and winked at him. I was confused.

"Anyway-" Wade said sending Justin a little glare. Justin just rolled his eyes. "What's the problem with your car, girls?"

"This piece of shit car broke down. Right in the middle of the freeway!" Lily said. She kicked the tire again, this time a little too hard, and she hurt her foot. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" I rushed over to her and caught her before she fell.

"Thanks Naynay," She said.

"It's what BFF's are for. To catch you when you fall and to bust your ass out of jail," I said , laughing.

"That was ONCE!" She exclaimed. They boys looked with amusement and confusion. "We tell you in the car," She said. Lily walked – or should I say tried? She took a few steps before her ankle gave out into the pain and she fell into Justin's arms. I snickered. She flipped me off secretly and I poked my tongue out at her.

"Whoa there! I'll take you to the car while my friend, Wade here talks to Linay," Justin said and winked at Justin. Wade growled. But, Justin left before he could hear it.

**Lily's Point of View**

Justin and I were talking in the car.

"So, I saw you in catering today," He said, his South African accent really coming through.

"Yeah, I saw you too, and your, uh, girlfriend I'm assuming?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's really great," Justin said.

"Oh really?" Disappointment colored my voice, but I don't think he heard it.

"Yeah, we've been going out for two months, and I really like her. Oh, sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my boring dating status. We just met and all." He said. I shrugged.

"It's fine, I guess."

"So, what's this about you being arrested?" Justin asked, confused. I laughed.

"The bitch had it coming to her." I said simply. He looked even more confused. I started my story.

_*Flashback*_

_My brother and I were at a local restaurant, talking. Linay was at the gym working out for tomorrows show. The waiter kept looking at me funny, with lust in his eyes. I was disgusted._

"_So, what would you like to drink?" Joe, which was the waiter's name, had asked, trying to be all seductive. I rolled my eyes._

"_Just two waters please," Annoyance was in my voice. He smiled and walked away. Then, a waitress glared at me. I was so confused._

_As my brother and I were talking, I went up to go to the restroom. They were way in the back of the restaurant, of course. _

_I did my business and walked back out, when a hand grabbed my ass. I turned around to see the waiter, smiling grossly at me. I slapped him, but he just grabbed harder._

_The waitress from before then walked up to us._

"_What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"_

"_Boyfriend? Look I didn't know-"_

"_You're just a slut, going around and sleeping with other people's boyfriends," Oh HELL no! I slapped her in the face, and before long a full out brawl broke out. Then, Randy came around the corner, and I told him what happened. Then, Randy just started beating Joe's ass. _

_And you know the rest. We got arrested, and the waiter and his girlfriend didn't even get a slap on the wrist. The diner didn't want their precious employees to leave._

_*End Flashback_

"You AND your brother got arrested?"

"Yup."

"Wow," He said shaking his head, and chuckling. "Was Linay mad that she had to bail you out?"

"She was proud, actually. Said that no one calls the L sisters sluts."

"L sisters?"

"That's what we called ourselves for a while, since out names both began with L."

"Oh."

**Wade's Point of View**

I was kind of nervous that she would say no, but life involves risks right?

"So Linay, I'm just going to come out and say it. I like you and was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" I said in one big rush. She hesitated before answering.

"Look, Wade, I would love to, but we just met, and I've been in many bad relationships, so sorry, but no. Maybe in the future." She said. I smiled, but inside I was crushed.

"I understand."

"Thanks, can we still stay friends?"

"Of course," I wanted to be more than that though.

Too bad risks can hurt you.

**A/N: Phew! Chapter finished! I hope you all like this chapter. I'm not breaking my promise until this story is finished! I have the next chapter typed and will post it when I have some reviews. So, review!**


	3. Hotels, Gyms, and Singing

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter! Thanks for the review and hits guys! **

**Lily's Point of View**

Linay and Wade came back to the car. Linay looked kind of sad, and Wade did too. I was about to say something, but she shook her head, signaling that right here was not the place to discuss what ever happened outside.

It was a pretty awkward silence the whole car ride to the hotel. My foot was throbbing, but it wasn't as bad as when it first got hurt. It was probably just bruised. Thank god.

"What hotel is it?" Justin asked.

"Uh, I don't know, the that's big?" I said. Linay rolled her eyes playfully.

"Wow that's descriptive. It's called The Star." She said. I shrugged.

"You know I'm not good with names," The guys just shook their heads and chuckled.

"What?"

"You two are quite the pair aren't you?" Justin said. We shrugged and grinned at each other.

"You should see us with Randy. Oh my gosh, it's like we are a dysfunctional family. Arguments, crude jokes, meanness, you name it." I said. We all laughed. They pulled into the valet parking. I felt my phone vibrate.

_Hey, where are you at? I'm getting worried. – RKO_

I quickly sent him a reply, before he sent a chase team after me.

_We just pulled into the hotel. I'll explain when we get up there. – LMO___**(A/N: Her full name is Lily Marie Orton)**

"What room number are you girls in?"

"Linay is in room 316 and Randy and I are in 317. We have conjoining rooms," I said.

"Cool, Wade and I are in 321, just right down the hall. Call us if you need anything," Justin smiled a breathtaking smile at me and they walked away.

"So, dude, what happened with you and Wade? You seemed all disappointed and sad," I asked. She sighed.

"He asked me out-"

"Are you serious? That is so exciting, I can't believe-"

"I said no."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right," I said as I whipped out my room key and unlocked the door. Randy stood there relived.

"Thank god! Where were yo-" He started.

"Shh!" I shushed him. I motioned for Linay to continue.

"No, you heard right. You know how many bad relationships I've been in. We just met them. I don't know exactly who they are yet," She explained. She did have a point.

"I guess you're right," I said and hugged her.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in half an hour?"

"Yeah, sleep well, bitch."

"Will do, bitch," We laughed and she went into her room.

"Where were you?" Randy asked.

"Our car broke down and Wade and Justin rescued us."

"Where's the car now?"

"On the side of the freeway, where a piece of shit car should be," I said. He laughed. "Do you know where my iPod is? I want to work out."

"Yeah, it's in your suitcase. I'll come with you."

"Ok," Hopefully, the work out and the music would get my mind off of Justin. At least, for now. I grabbed my iPod and my phone and walked out the door with Randy.

"You know, I've been thinking. I want a tattoo," I claimed. He pondered.

"Can you handle the pain?"

"Oh please, I'm a professional wrestler for crying out loud. Of course I can handle the pain!" I said, and he shrugged. "We could get matching tattoos! Maybe we could get Orton with a skull underneath it on our lower backs!"

"Lower back?"

"Do you have any room someplace else?"

"Good point. Alright, we'll do it this weekend. We have a week off next week, so it'll have time to heal," He said. I squealed and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back. We then entered the hotel gym.

"I'll have my music on high, so just tap me if you need me," I said. He nodded and went to lift some weights, as I went to the treadmill. I popped my ear buds in and started singing to the music. I couldn't help it, it was just so catchy.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind_

It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well, make sure to build your home  
Brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Well, you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah, you built up a world of magic

Well, if it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

The song ended and I heard clapping before the next song hit. I hit pause, took out my ear buds and looked over.

There was Wade, Justin, and Randy clapping. I felt my face heat up, and I knew that I had blushed at least 4 shades of red.

"Was I that loud?" I asked. I only sang when I had ear phones in. And I'm loud when I sing.

"You were practically screaming the song," Randy said. I glared at him.

"We didn't mind it of course. You have a very nice voice. You should take up singing sometime," Justin said. I blushed even harder.

"Yeah, well it's hard not to sing, when one of your favorite song is playing, of course." I stated.

"What song was it?"

"Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore. I have tons of their songs loaded onto here." I said, waving my iPod back and forth.

"Can you sing one more for us?" Wade asked.

"Sorry, but no, I don't like to sing in front of people. And, I can only sing with my ear buds in."

"Oh come on. You can put your ear phones in and you won't even know we're here," Randy pleaded.

"It's ear _buds_ and fine," I said, scrolling through my iPod until I found the perfect song. "I will warn you, I may get a little crazy when I sing this," They nodded and I pressed play.

_Oh no, I just keep on falling  
Back to the same old  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
Oh my way, hey__  
__  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
You kill off this common sense of mind_

It takes acquired minds to taste  
To taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines, we just want

We want the airwaves back  
We want the airwaves back

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_  
__We want the airwaves back  
We want the airwaves back Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

Right now, you're the only reason  
I'm not letting go, oh  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing

Well ha ha, you'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
To kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste  
To taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines, we just want

_We want the airwaves back  
We want the airwaves back_

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

We were born for  
We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

I gave them warning for good reason. By the end of the song, I was dancing all throughout the gym. Luckily, there was no one else in there. It was actually fun singing and dancing. I should do it more often.

"Awesome singing!" They gushed.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

**A/N: Alright! Chapter finished! Hope you all liked it!**

**Review!**_  
_


	4. Thoughts and Sneaking Around

**A/N: Okay, so right now, it's 2 in the morning and I am bored out of my fucking mind. So, I am making a new chapter. Thanks for all the hits! **

**Justin's Point of View**

She had the voice of an angel. I know, I know! I shouldn't be saying that, but it's true. She was feisty, yet sweet. She bit back when necessary, but sang like an angel right out of heaven. Fuck, what am I going to do? I _love _Kelly. I _don't_ love Lily.

Right?

Right. I am just over thinking this too much. I need to think about something else rather than those two girls.

Wade had told me about what happened with Linay. I felt sorry for the guy. I truly did. You could tell that Wade was severely disappointed. But, I could understand where Linay was coming from. I have been in a few bad ones myself.

"Dude, I'm hungry. Wanna get something to eat?" My friend asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah okay," I replied.

"You alright man?" He asked. I nodded.

"Just thinking, that's all." I shrugged. We walked out the door and down to the hotel restaurant, trying not be seen. We passed Lily and Linay's rooms, and I swore I felt my heart flutter.

Oh what am I going to do?

**Lily's Point of View**

I cautiously walked into Linay's room. She could be a monster when she's being woken up from a deep sleep. I was almost afraid. Hell, even was Randy was afraid sometimes. But, I was used to it. The worst I had ever encountered was a pillow being thrown at my head. With Randy, he got a shoe. Yeah, ouch. I decided to be risky today. I flipped on the light, after making sure that there were no shoes or water bottles, or any other objects that could potentially injure my head.

"Wake up BITCH!" I shouted. She nearly fell of the bed in shock. I doubled over in laughter. Her face was _priceless_.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a fucking heart attack?" She cursed. I laughed harder.

"You told me to wake you up, so I did," I replied simply, shrugged and walked back out into the living room, flipping on the TV and relaxing on my bed. Linay waltzed into the room. Yeah, that was sarcasm.

"You look like shit," I stated the obvious.

"Thanks bitch," She said, pulling her black hair into her usual braids. "Where's the big goof?" She asked, talking about Randy.

"I don't know, actually. He didn't come back with me to the room after we went to the gym," I replied.

"Probably sleeping with some hoe." She said.

"What a man-whore," As much as I loved my brother, it was true. He slept with a girl at least every other night.

"Where's the room service menu? My ass is hungry," Linay said. "That catering food was straight up NASTY!" She continued. I agreed and laughed.

"It's in the drawer over there," I informed her.

"Thanks," She said and looked over it. Grabbing the phone, she dialed the number of room service and ordered.

"You want anything?"

"Just get me whatever you're having," I said. She shrugged and ordered again. Linay set the phone down and sat on Randy's bed, relaxing like I was.

"Oh, before I forget, Randy and I are going to get matching tattoos on our lower backs this weekend."

"You? Get a tattoo? Right," Linay said laughing.

"What's so wrong about that?"

"You couldn't handle the pain."

"Yes I can! I'm a professional wrestler aren't I?"

"Whatever you say, Lils." She replied while answering the door, because our food came.

"What's on TV?" Linay asked.

"Nothing really. Everything at this hour sucks ass." I replied.

"Well what time is it?"

"6 o'clock," I said, looking at the clock.

"Everything _does_ suck ass," She replied flipping through the channels. We finally settled on a Discovery Health show. We both loved those. We finished eating and sat down on the floor.

"I'm bored, and in a trouble making mood," I said, yawning.

"So am I! Hey, let's snoop through Randy's stuff!'

"Already did. There's nothing interesting in there. Just clothes and his cell phone," I said.

"What if we snoop through Wade and Justin's stuff?"

"Are you crazy? We don't even know them that well!"

"So? We only snoop through people's stuff if we like them, right?" I nodded. "So, this is our way of telling them that we like them!"

"What if we get caught?"

"Then we will tell them just that," She said proudly.

"How are we going to get in? We don't have a room key!"

"What is with all the questions? We have a credit card don't we?"

"Actually, no we don't. Randy took it away after he saw the bill."

"We have Randy's credit card don't we?"

"He took his wallet with him."

"DAMMIT! Looks like we'll have to go to the front desk. I mean c'mon, we are excellent liars."

"I like your way of thinking, Bitch."

"Thank you Bitch." We chuckled evilly. We walked out the door and quickly ran to the front desk. We both put on seductive smiles. Thank god the person at the front desk was a man.

"Hello, sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid that we locked ourselves out of our room. Would you mind if you gave us another?" Linay said. Oh, she was good.

"Can I see your I.D's please?" He said, apparently not fazed at all at our attempt at seductiveness.

"Uh, they are in our room. Which is _locked_. I thought we went over this?" I said.

"I'm sorry, I can't give any keys out without your I.D's. Good day," He said. Linay reached over the desk and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Uh-oh.

"Listen here _Mark," _She said, reading the name tag on the clerk. "Give us room keys _now_," She said, her voice menacing and low. Just for affect, I leaned next to her and give him the "Orton Glare".

"S-S-Sure, w-w-w-what r-r-room?" Mark said. I wanted to die laughing.

"321, please," Linay said sweetly. I snickered.

"H-here y-you g-go," He said, obviously afraid of what we might do. He gave us the key with shaking hands and we walked away, blowing him a kiss.

"Ooo, we are bitches," I chuckled.

"Yep, we are."

We hurriedly walked to room 321 and opened the door.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it out before I had to do stuff today. Give me some reviews of what they should find!**

**Be sure to vote on my new poll!**


	5. Caught!

**A/N: I'm back! Man, I can't believe we're already on chapter five! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Lily's Point of View**

"Whoa! Did a fucking hurricane blow through here?" My best friend asked.

"More like a tornado!" I claimed. We weren't kidding, it was a freaking MESS. Clothes strewn everywhere, beds unmade, laptops open, trash cluttered everywhere. It was a pig sty basically.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Linay exclaimed. I threw my fist in the air. "Where should we start?" She asked.

"I'll take Justin's side of the room and you take Wade's," I suggested. She shrugged and agreed. I went through his drawer first. "Let's see what kind of clothes you got, Mr. Gabriel," I thought to myself. He had a few Ed Hardy t-shirts, regular jeans, skinny jeans- Wait, skinny jeans?

"What kind of 23- year old guy has skinny jeans?" **(A/N: I know that's not his real age, but that's how old he is in this story."**

"All we wear are skinny jeans," Linay pointed out, motioning to our black skinny jeans.

"But we are _girls_. It's completely different!"

"How is it different?"

"It just is!" I said, and continued to search. I know I was being harsh, but I wanted myself to believe that I didn't like Justin _that_ way. I was still searching through the drawer when I heard a burst of laughter. It was Linay.

"What the Hell is your problem?" I asked, dumbfounded. She held something up in her hands.

"Wade wears tighty-whities!" She laughed. I burst into laughter too. We were never going to let him live this down.

"Does Justin wear them too?" She asked after we had calmed down.

I checked, "Nope, just regular boxers." I said.

"Where should we check next?" She asked.

"How about the laptop?" I suggested. She agreed. We took the laptop and put and sat down on the couch. I put it in the middle of us so we could both look at it.

"Check the history!" She pushed.

"Okay! Alright let us see what they have. Hmm, they have their superstar pages, their Wikipedia pages, email, online shopping,- whoa, wait up! Online shopping?"

"Click on it!"

"What did they shop for? Men's fur coats? You got to be kidding me. This just gets better and better each moment," I laughed.

"We'll never let them live this down," She giggled. Our fun was cut short by voices by the door.

"It's them! Hide! Quickly!" I whispered. I hid under someone's bed. I didn't have time to look who's it was. Linay slid in after me.

"Why didn't you go under the other one?" I questioned quietly.

"I don't know! I panicked!" She said, trying to slide out and go into the other one, but I caught her by the arm.

"It's too late now! Sh!" I whispered as I heard the door open. Our breathes stopped. They were talking.

"Man, did you see the look on the guy's face at the front desk? He looked like he had just seen a ghost!" I heard a British voice say.

"Yeah, it was actually quite funny," I heard a South African voice reply. Justin and Wade of course. We could only see their feet and the end of their pants. Justin was wearing skinny jeans. I mentally snickered. "What do you want to do now?" I heard Justin ask.

"I dunno, watch TV?" Wade suggested. Justin agreed. I felt the bed above me sink in. Linay looked at me, silently asking what we should do. I shrugged, giving her an "I have no idea" look.

A few minutes later, we were still frozen under the bed. I then felt the urge to sneeze. Linay saw and quickly put her finger under my nose. It went away and I gave her a look of thanks. I then sneezed. We both froze _completely._ We didn't even breathe or blink.

"What was that?" Wade asked. We looked at each other.

"The TV?" Justin said. All went quite. They muted the TV.

I sneezed again. Linay clamped her hand over my mouth. I started to laugh. I don't know why, but I found the whole situation funny. Linay couldn't help it and she started to laugh too. Justin's head appeared in front of our vision, up-side down. We all but screamed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Justin said, his voice jokingly threatening. The jig was up.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Gabriel," Linay joked.

"Oh I'm afraid you do Ms. Juarez." He said.

"You have to say it right! It's WHORE-ez. "I snickered. She punched me in the arm. The guys laughed as well. Justin's head disappeared and we crawled out from under the bed and stood up.

"As much as I hate to end this little tirade, but may I ask what the Hell you are doing in our room? How did you even get in?" Wade asked, confused.

"It's a long story. Basically, it started when we were bored and in a trouble making mood. We decided to sneak into your room. We couldn't get in so we scared that guy at the front desk to give us a room key," I said. They busted out laughing.

"So THAT'S why he was so scared. You girls are evil," Wade laughed.

"That we are!" I said.

"Anyway, so we opened your door and started snooping. We went through you clothes drawer. We found some interesting things in there might I add," Linay said. I didn't say anything about the skinny jeans, because he looked _damn_ fine in them.

"What did you find?" Wade asked, a little concerned.

"Oh, just some tighty whites." She snickered. Justin and I laughed as Wade's face turned beet red. Oh, Linay is such a bitch.

"Uh, those aren't mine, uh, those are Justin's!"

"Right, anyway, so after we looked around a bit more, we decided to go on your laptop and checked your history. Men's fur coats? Really?" She said. This time, it was Justin's turn to blush. I giggled.

"Aw, it's okay. It's not as bad as Wade's secret." I giggled. Wade glared at me.

"ANYWAY, so we heard you come close, so we hid under the bed, we got caught and here we are," Linay finished.

"Oh, and we only snoop through people's stuff if we like them. So, congrats, you are officially our friend," I said.

"Awesome, I think this is the start of a very beautiful friendship," Wade said, pulling us in a group hug.

_I hear voices in  
my head  
they council me  
they understand  
They talk to me_

My phone rang. It was Randy. I answered it.

"Sup bro," I greeted.

"Hey sis. Where are you?" He asked.

"Chilling with our new friends, Justin and Wade in their hotel room," I said.

"Did you snoop through their stuff?"

"You know me too well," I replied. He chuckled.

"Ok, oh hey, we have a house show Thursday," He informed me.

"So tomorrow?"

"It's already Wednesday? Damn,"

I chuckled, "We'll be back in our hotel room in a few. Love you."

"Love you too," He said and hung up. I turned to my friends.

"We have a house show tomorrow," I informed them. They nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya later! Bye!" I said. They nodded and stuck their hand out for a handshake. We looked at eachother and rolled our eyes. We each gave them a hug and left.

Too bad I couldn't ignore the fluttering in my heart the whole time we were in the room for them.

**A/N: Thought I wouldn't update didn't you? Well I did! There will be wrestling in the next chapter. I know this chapter fell up a bit short, but at least it's out there! How about tonight's Raw tonight? Exciting!**


	6. Nexus

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! With chapter 6! This will have some wrestling in it! Hurray! **

**Justin's Point of View**

"Those girls are something aren't they?" I chuckled. We were on our way to their hotel room to see if they wanted to carpool to the hotel.

"That they are, too bad we don't know what," Wade laughed. I chuckled in agreement. We finally reached room 417. I knocked on the door.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM, RANDAL!" I heard Linay shout. Lily opened the door. My breath caught in my throat.

She was in her wrestling attire. It consisted of a black crop top with purple stripes. Then, she had on _very _short jean shorts, which showed off her lean legs. She had high top red converse. She looked beautiful.

"Oh! Hi! Please, come in," She claimed, surprised that we were there. She opened the door wider and we stepped in. Linay was by the bathroom door, pounding on it. She was dressed in a very similar way, except that her crop top was blue and yellow and her converse was black. I could tell that Wade was checking her out. I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Randal! I swear, if you don't come out of this bathroom in exactly FIVE seconds, I swear I'll-" Linay threatened until Randy emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm out! I'm out!" He exclaimed. Linay went in and shut the door. Randy greeted us with a nod.

"You know Lily; I still don't like you wearing that. I can practically see the boys undressing you with their eyes. I just want to rip them out of their sockets when that happens," Randy informed his sister. She patted his shoulder.

"Oh Big Brother, its gets easier. Besides, it doesn't bother me," She said and hugged him. "Anyway, what brings you gentlemen here?" She asked us. We shrugged.

"We came to see if the three of you would like to carpool to the arena," Wade informed them. She nodded.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Randy said. Linay came out from the bathroom.

"Are we ready?" She asked. Lily nodded and told her that they were carpooling with us. She said she was fine with it and grabbed her stuff. Lily did the same and we walked out the door into the hallway. It was mostly empty, because they were probably at the arena. We walked out the front door into the cool air.

"We just HAVE to be wearing skimpy clothes in freezing ass weather, don't we?" Linay said. Lily chuckled.

"Of course, that's what comes with the wrestling business," Lily said.

"We couldn't have at least brought a jacket?"

"Nope, we have to be tough!" Lily pumped her fist in the air. "Although, it is pretty cold," She shivered. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around her and keep her warm. We finally reached the car and piled in. Wade at the wheel, I was in the passenger seat, and Randy, Lily, and Linay in the backseat.

"I call shotgun on the way back!" Randy shouted.

"Don't be rude, Randy," Lily said, embarrassed of her brother's actions. I waved it off with my hand.

"It's fine actually, now that we are friends, we should get used to rudeness and stuff. After all, you DID go through our stuff," I said.

"If you say so. Randy, you get shotgun," Lily said. Randy pumped his fist in the air. Lily and Linay rolled their eyes while us guys laughed. We finally arrived at the arena. We still had a half an hour until Raw.

"So, what do you guys want to do for the next half hour?" Wade asked. We shrugged and entered the building. A crew member ran up to us.

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you," He said.

"All of us?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied and ran off. We all looked at each other.

"ALL of us?" Lily wondered. "That's strange," She said. All of us agreed.

"Well, let's get out asses there!" Wade exclaimed. We nodded and hurried there. Randy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A deep voice asked. Mr. McMahon.

"Uh, it's us," Randy said. Mr. McMahon told us to come in. We were surprised to find David Otunga, Heath Slater, Michael Millgicutty, and Husky Harris in his office. I heard Lily and Linay huff. I guess they didn't like the rest of Nexus.

"Now that you are all here, I have an important announcement to make. I want Randy, Lily and Linay to join Nexus," Mr. McMahon said. I smiled. I thought it was a great idea. I looked over to them and they smiled too.

"I like the idea. Once condition though," Lily said, looking over to Linay, she nodded.

"That condition is, we want Husky and Michael OUT of Nexus," Linay finished. "I mean, COME ON! They haven't done ANYTHING for Nexus," She said.

"Now wait just a minute! We have done something!" Husky said.

"What? Stand around? Stare into space and drool?" Lily mocked. Wade and I snickered, and so did Linay and Randy.

"Alright! How about this, Husky Harris and Michael Migillicutty VS. Lily Orton and Linay Juarez," Mr. McMahon said. We all froze.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Us? Wrestle men?" Lily stuttered. I didn't think it was a good idea either.

"Yes, I can feel that you two are strong enough. You can handle them. It will go like this, Husky and Michael VS Lily and Linay. If Husky and Michael lose, they leave Nexus," He said.

Lily and Linay looked at each other before smirking evilly and walking out of the room.

"Do we even want to know what they're planning?" I asked.

"Probably not," Randy replied staring at the door shaking his head.

**At Raw**

**Lily's Point of View**

Randy, Linay, and me were at the gorilla position. We were waiting for the signal to go out to the ring.

Nexus was out there going on about how they need more superstars for their group. Then they would call us out.

Randy's music hit and he was signaled to go. I could hear the girlish screams when he walked out. We rolled our eyes and giggled. Our music hit.\

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-duh-duh-duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb-num-nuh-nuh-nuh numb  
We'll be forever young-yun-y-y-y young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R_

The crew members signaled us to go. We ran out of the curtains. Everybody cheered. Well, almost everybody. We slid in the ring and stood next to my brother. Justin and Wade gave us a quick wink. We smiled secretly and quickly.

"Now that you're here, let's get down to business," Wade said in his British accent.

I rolled my eyes. "What else what would we do? Drool like Husky?" I smirked as the crowd laughed. Husky took a step forward, but Justin pushed him back, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, let's cut to the chase, I want you to join Nexus," Wade said.

"What's in it for us?" Linay shot back.

"Only the greatest push you have had, plus a few championships," Wade promised. I tapped the microphone to my chin pretending to think.

"Hmm, ok," I said. the crowd gasped in shock.

"One condition though, we want Husky and Migillicuty OUT of Nexus," Linay said. Randy nodded. Michael and Husky started shouting.

"Alright, but you have to work for that. It will be Husky and Michael VS. Linay and Linay," Wade said. we pretended to be shocked.

"But they're just divas!" Randy exclaimed. Wade shrugged.

"Too bad. By the way, that match will start now!" Wade said. Nexus and Randy slid out of the ring and made their way toward the top of the ramp while a referee ran down to the ring.

This is where I started to get nervous.

I was almost to the point of breaking into sweats, but I looked towards the ramp and Randy, Justin, and Wade smiled encouragingly.

"You okay?" Linay asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, go kick some ass!" I said, we hugged and I stood on the outside of the ring on the apron while Linay and Husky started out.

They sized each other up, circling each other. Linay had a smirk on her face, while Husky had a grimace on his. She went toward me, and we did what we usually did during tag team matches. She tagged me in without making a move.

See, we did this until the opponent was completely confused. Then, when they least expected it, one of us attacked them.

We did this a few times, before Husky was confused. I went toward Linay before turning around and punching Husky in the mouth. He stumbled back before running towards me with his fist pulled back. I took a step to the side and he went flying into the ropes. I smirked and drop kicked him, and he hit the mat with a _thud_. I tagged Linay in and she just started stomping on his hand. He got up and punched her, knocking her down. I took a sharp intake of breath. He kicked her in the stomach. He beat her down until she was laying flat in front of the corner of the ring. He got up on the top rope, but she moved out of the way before Husky could land on her. She tagged me in and Husky tagged Michael in. We circled each other before I closed lined him. He got back up and I DDT'd him between the ropes. I snapped into Viper mode. I like to call it Vipress mode. I dropped down to the mat and stalked my prey. I heard Randy cheering. He always does that when I'm in this mode. I pounded my fists on the mat getting ready to stand up. Michael slowly started to get up and when he did I hit a beautiful RKO on him. I pinned him and Husky tried to break it up. But Linay speared him out of the ring.

The bell sounded my ears. We won. We won against _men._ Wade and the rest of Nexus entered the ring. Randy stood next to us.

"Welcome to Nexus."

**A/N: SOOO SORRY that I didn't update in 2 days, so I made this chapter longer. Review!**


	7. Realizations

**A/N: Hey everybody! Back with a new chapter! I'm kind of in a writing mood, so I might post TWO chapters! But, don't get your hopes up. Now read and enjoy!**

**Lily's Point of View **

Wade and Justin went on about how impressive that was and how we should become full time superstars. We took it into consideration. I mean, the divas were just _way _too easy. I promised that we would talk to Vince after Raw.

All of us were lounging in our locker room, watching the rest of Raw, when we heard a knock at the door. Nobody moved.

"I'll guess I'll get it," I said and opened the door. I groaned inwardly at who it was. Kelly Kelly.

"Justin! It's for your ass," I said. He chuckled.

"Thanks Lils," He said. Our hands brushed together for a moment when he walked by. I felt something tingly in my hand. I shook it off and flopped back on the couch, sighing. This was way too much for me.

"You ok?" My brother asked me. I gave him thumbs up.

"Just dandy!"I replied. He looked at me weird and just dismissed it with a wave of my hand, signaling not to talk about it right now. He looked at me concerned, but didn't say anything else.

"I'm gonna go get some things from catering. Anybody want anything?" I asked.

"Could you get me a bottle of water?" Wade asked.

"Could you get me a monster?" Linay asked.

"An apple?" Randy asked. I nodded to all of them.

"Sure," I said and walked out the door. Justin and Kelly were making out against the wall. I felt my heart flutter and I clenched my fists. Was I jealous? No, I couldn't be.

They didn't even look up as I closed the door and walked past them. I rolled my eyes.

It was a long walk to catering, as Nexus' locker room was all the way across the arena. It would take me a good 15 minutes to walk there. So, I would be back in a half an hour. Whoopee.

Luckily, I had my iPod with me. I popped my earbuds in, and pressed play. A familiar song came on and out through the speakers. Just my luck, Enchanted came by Taylor Swift. I quickly went on to the next song. Speak now by Taylor Swift. Next song was Mine by Taylor Swift.

Suddenly, listening to my iPod wasn't such a good idea.

I sighed and put it back in my pocket. I walked for a while, my arms crossed over my chest, until I heard my name being called.

"Lily Orton!" I heard. I turned around to find Dolph Ziggler running to me. I sighed. I didn't hate Dolph, but I just didn't feel like talking.

"Yes, Dolph?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you would like to go to the club with me after Raw," He said. I thought about. It would be a good way to get Justin off my mind, I guess. Okay, that sounds wrong I know. But it has to be done, before I go crazy.

"Yeah! That would be cool," I said. I really hope I don't regret this.

"Great! I'll meet you there?" He asked. I nodded

"Yeah, I'll see if my brother and other Nexus members wanna come," I replied.

"Great! Well, bye!" He said. I walked toward catering again with a smile on my face. I didn't know if it was that I got a date with Dolph, or that I finally found something that will get my mind of off Justin.

I finally reached catering and grabbed an apple, a water, a monster, and two PowerAde's, one for me and one for Justin, in case he wanted one. I walked back and entered the locker room. This time, the rest of Nexus was in there, including Justin. I threw Randy the apple, Linay the Monster, and Wade the water.

"Justin! Catch!" I yelled and threw the ocean colored PowerAde at him.

"Huh?" Justin replied confused. He didn't catch it in time and it hit him in the head. Everybody started laughing except me and Justin. I put my hands over my mouth.

"Oh My God! I am SO sorry!" I ran over to him and checked his head for bleeding and bruises.

"It's fine! I think I'll have a black eye tomorrow, but it's fine. Nothing a little make up that can't fix," He said.

"Make up? Really?" David mocked, laughing.

"Oh shut up, I'm pretty sure YOU have had your fair share of black eyes," I said. "And if you don't shut up, you'll have one in about 3 seconds," I glared. He shut up. I smirked.

"See, THIS is why we have these girls in out group. They can share the shit out of people without even trying," Heath said. I smiled at him.

"Remember yesterday when we scared the Guy at the front of the desk?" Linay said. I giggled.

"Priceless." I grinned. "Anyway, I'll take of your eye at the hotel before we go to the club," I said.

"Club? What club?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah! All of us are invited to the club on the corner,"

"How do you know this?" Randy asked.

"Dolph told me this after he asked me to be his date," Randy choked on his apple. Linay patted him on the back.

"Breathe Randy! Breathe!" Linay shouted. She punched him on the back –Literally- and the apple chunk flew out of his mouth.

"Date?" He stuttered. I nodded, I was confused why he was freaking out. It hit me. He was going all "Big Brother" mode on me. The protective one.

"Randy, it's okay, it's just a friendly little date," I said.

"Guys are pigs! Just remember that! I bet Ziggler is one too! All he wants to do is get in your pants!" Randy exclaimed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. He hugged me back, tight.

"Randy, you can't keep me from dating," I said.

"I wish I could," He mumbled.

"Not all guys are pigs. You're not," I replied. I dropped my arms from his waist and kissed him on his cheek. He kissed me on the forehead.

"It IS just a friendly date," I said.

"It better be or I'll kick his head in," Randy promised. I laughed.

"I would like to watch."

**At The Hotel **

Justin, Wade, and Linay were in Randy's and my hotel room. I was waiting for Randy to get out of the bathroom so I could get my make up for Justin's eye. It had bruised up pretty bad in an hour. I felt horrible about it. He told me not to worry about and have fun at the club.

I was dressed in really tight dark was skinny jeans. I had on a Paramore shirt that was black. On my feet were purple converse. I don't wear heels. I am very clumsy and those are just death traps for me. My hair was curled at the ends. I didn't have very much make up on. Only a little blush and lip gloss.

Linay was similar. Except her skinny jeans were purple. Crazy I know. She had also had on a Paramore shirt. Hers was purple like her jeans. She had on green converse. Her hair was in her usual braids. She didn't have make up on either.

Wade had on a nice button up shirt. His jeans were dark, and they weren't skinny. His ACDC shoes were white. His hair was slicked back like usual.

I saved Justin for last.

His button up shirt was black. Unlike Wade, his black jeans were skinny. Boy, did they cling to his legs all the right way. He also had on ACDC shoes, but his were black.

"Oh, someone is emo," I said to Justin.

"Like you should be the one the one talk," He said, motioning to my black outfit.

"True, but the crazy one is her, over there," I jutted my thumb over to Linay, who seemed to be flirting with Wade. I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, Linay is sure going to grab some attention with THAT outfit," He laughed. I giggled.

"She sure got Wade's, that's for sure," I chuckled at my best friend.

"Yeah. So, you and Ziggler?" He said. I shrugged.

"I didn't lie to Randy. It is just a friendly date. That's all," I said. He nodded. "Is Kelly going with you?" I asked. I secretly hoped he said no.

"Nah, she said she had some things to do," Justin replied. I smiled inwardly. Why was I acting like this?

Randy finally emerged from the bathroom. He was dressed similarly to Justin, except his jeans weren't skinny.

"Finally! God, you're just like a girl, I swear," Linay said. I laughed.

"That's Randy for you, now come on Justin. I need to cover up your eye so we can go," I said and grabbed his hand. I felt an electric spark go up my arm again. I snuck a peek at Justin's face. He seemed confused by it also. I just shrugged it off.

I led him in to the bathroom and made him sit on the counter, so I could get a better look at him.

"Alright, do you know what tone you are?" I asked.

"My tone?"

"Yeah, you know, your skin color."

"Oh, uh, no I don't,"

"Of course you don't. Okay, no problem," I said and grabbed all the foundation I had. I held each one up until I found the perfect one.

"Aha! This is going to hurt a little, so just bear with me," I warned. He nodded. I dabbed my brush into the dust and lightly tapped it on his eye.

"Sss! Son of a BITCH that hurt," He claimed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Almost done okay?" I asked. He nodded. I dabbed a little more and went near his face. He flinched away before I even touched him.

"I didn't even touch you!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," He apologized. I went near him and he flinched away again.

"Justin," I said in a serious tone.

"Sorry!" He claimed. I went near him and he did it again.

"Son of a- Randy! Come here please!" I shouted. Randy came into the bathroom.

"Yeah sis?"

"Could you hold his head still so he doesn't flinch?" I asked him.

"Sure," Randy said and grabbed Justin's head on the top of his head and the bottom of his jaw, so it was straight. I thanked him and finished his eye up. I tried to ignore his cries of pain.

"There you go! All done!" I exclaimed. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, you big baby."

**At The Club**

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!_

That's what I've been thinking for the last hour. Dolph was going on and on about how great he was. My fingers were knotted in my hair, wanting to rip it out. I was close to screaming. I looked out to the club. Randy was at the bar, buying some chick a drink. I rolled my eyes at that. Wade was dancing with Linay,(who were looking pretty cozy), and I couldn't find Justin anywhere. He was probably off somewhere in the crowd.

"Lily? You there?" Dolph asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said, stirring my Shirley temple with a straw. I didn't drink, and neither did Linay. We just weren't those kind of people.

"As I was saying, c'mon, how could you not like this body I mean,-" I cut him off. I had snapped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. Randy, Wade and Linay burst out laughing. They kept looking over here, and they knew I was going to snap at some point. I had inherited Randy's short temper.

Dolph looked annoyed and frightened at the same time. "Excuse me?" He stuttered.

"Shut the FUCK up! I don't care how 'good looking' you are. I don't care how 'amazing' your abs are. I don't care about YOU!" I said, picking up my purse and walking over to the bar.

"Rough night, ay?" Randy said. I glared at him.

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically. "Listen, have you seen Justin anywhere?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think he's over there," Randy replied and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. There was Justin, sitting alone, shoulders hunched over his drink.

"Thanks," I said, kissing my brothers cheek and half walked, half jogged over to where Justin was.

"Ugh! I had the WORST night ever- hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me. I noticed that he looked sad and it also looked like he was about to cry. My immediate reaction was to sit beside him and hug him.

"Kelly cheated on me," Justin said, his voice cracked.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said. Justin wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight to him. "Don't cry over her Justin. She doesn't deserve to be cried over. Kelly is just a slut that will sleep with anybody. She's not worth it," I said, hoping to comfort him.

"You're right. So, how was your night?" I groaned and told him all about my night with Ziggler.

"What a major douche," Justin laughed. I giggled along with him.

We spent the rest of that night talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. I really felt a connection with him. It then hit me as if a soccer ball it me right in the face- or, in Justin's case, a PowerAde. I was in love with Justin-fucking-Gabriel.

Isn't that just dandy?

**A/N:Be sure to review!**


	8. Goodbye?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Uh, hey, Lily, I just want to say thanks," Justin said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For making me forget about Kelly. You were right, she is just a slut," Justin smiled, which took my breath away.

"Oh, yeah! No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow," Justin said, kissing me on the cheek. It tingled where his lips met my cheek.

"Huh? Oh yeah, okay," I said, giving him a little wave as he walked down the hall. I sighed and opened my hotel room door. Linay was pacing back and forth.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Oh Lily! I did something terrible!" She exclaimed. I looked at the time. It was 3:42. Wow, that late?

"What did you do?" I asked, concerned.

"I slept with Wade!" She claimed, tears rolling down her face.

"You WHAT?"

"I slept with Wade!" She repeated.

"Did you at least use protection?" I asked, hoping they did.

"Uh, yes? I don't know! I don't think we did!" She informed me. My eyes widened.

"Wait! We are both on the pill! So… there is nothing to worry about!" I informed her. She looked down. I gasped. "Don't tell me…."

"Yes! I forgot to take it! Oh what am I going to do?" Linay asked, bursting into tears. I ran over and hugged her.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, I promise," I soothed her.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Linay asked.

"Then this baby will come into this world with people who will love it to death," I said, smiling. Randy came into the room then.

Oh shit.

"Hey girls- Linay, why are you crying?" Randy asked, concern in his eyes.

"Uh, well, you see-" I started, but Linay cut me off.

"I slept with Wade!" She burst into tears again. Randy's eyes widened.

"Did you use protection? Aren't you on the pill?" Randy asked, I could see the hope in his eyes.

"No! I forgot to take it!" Linay cried. I have never seen her more weak than now. I was seriously worried about her. But right now, I was more concerned about Wade's safety at the moment.

Randy's eyes darkened and he burst out of the room and down to the hall.

"Oh fuck, Linay, stay here, okay?" I said to her, she nodded and I ran after Randy. Justin and Wade's hotel room was burst open. I cursed and flew into the room. Randy had Wade up against the wall by his shirt collar. Justin was confused and was standing by his bed.

"You got my baby sister's best friend _pregnant?_" Randy seethed. Wade's eyes widened.

"What?" Wade gasped. Randy's grip tightened, and Wade was gasping for air.

"Randal Keith Orton! Put him down right now! I mean it!" I yelled. Randy turned his head to look at me. I seriously thought, right at the moment, that he was truly schizophrenic. He looked me straight in the eyes. I glared at him. His face softened and he dropped Wade, who slid down to floor holding his throat.

"Do you think that this is good for Linay? She is in our hotel room right now, breaking down. _If_ she is pregnant, than we are all going to support her!_" _I exclaimed. "She might not even BE pregnant," I said, even though there was no doubt in my mind that she was. Justin spoke up.

"Whoa, Whoa, since when did Linay get pregnant?" He asked.

"We kind of slept together," Wade sheepishly said. Randy glared at him and Wade looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Wow, this has been one weird night," Justin shook his head. I agreed.

"Now, Randy, I want you to go to our room and comfort Linay," I ordered Randy. He nodded and disappeared out of the room. I turned toward Wade and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"YOU! You got my best friend pregnant! How dare you!" I snapped at him and slapped him hard against the cheek. "Do you know how scared she is? Do you know how stressed she is? All because of YOU and YOUR needs!" I barked at him and slapped him again. Justin ran towards us and pulled me off of Wade. Wade rubbed his cheek, which was now beginning to bruise. I smirked inwardly in satisfaction, I could sure pack a punch.

"It wasn't like that! We were drinking-" Wade began, but I cut him off.

"You DRUGGED her?"

"No! We started kissing, and one thing led to another, and well, you know the rest," He said.

"You took ADVANTAGE of her?" I exclaimed.

"No! She wasn't even drinking alcohol!"

"So you guilted her into sleeping with you?"

"NO! We both wanted it! She even said so!"

"So, if she IS pregnant, would you take full responsibility?" Justin asked.

"Yes, definitely, I would be the best father this baby would ever have!" Wade informed us. I was still angry at him, but I could tell that he deeply cared for Linay. Randy burst into the room.

"Lily! Linay tried to kill herself! The police are on their way!" He exclaimed, puffing out breathes of air.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. I ran into my room and found Linay on the floor, passed out with blood running out of her arms. A razor blade was next to her.

"Linay, no!" I cried, tears pouring down my face as I ran to her. I put my head next to her chest. She was still breathing, but barely. I examined her arms. They each had one, deep, cut near the veins. Luckily, she had missed them by a mere inch. I cradled my best friends head in my lap.

"Linay, why? Why? I hope you're okay. Please be okay," I silently cried. Her breathing became labored before completely stopping.

"LINAY! NO!" I yelled. Justin came flying over before administering CPR. I cried and cried as she didn't wake up.

The medics came in and put a breathing bag over her face and strapping her in a stretcher. They breathed for her and put her in the ambulance and drove away. I broke down in tears on the sidewalk. I felt someone pick me up and place me in a car. I looked up and saw Justin's angelic face. He pulled me to him, as I cried in his chest. I realized we were in the backseat of Randy's rental car. Randy was at the wheel, speeding down the highway to the nearest hospital. Wade was in the passenger seat, completely silent. Justin rocked me back and forth, while I balled into his chest.

We arrived at the hospital and found Linay's room. We were told to wait outside her room in the waiting area.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, the doctor came out looking grim faced.

"How is she?" I stuttered.

"Please sign this," He asked, handing me over a clip board. I read over it.

"What? You want me to pull the plug on her life-support?" I exclaimed.

He nodded. "She is suffering, and we don't think she will ever wake up. She didn't hit the veins, but the cuts were close enough to do severe damage," He said. I nodded and signed the papers. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to. I didn't want my best friend to suffer, just because I want her to live. He led all of us into her room.

Linay was hooked up everywhere. It broke my heart to see her like this, so vulnerable. I kissed her cheek as a goodbye. Randy kissed her forehead. Justin gave her a kiss on her hand. Wade kissed her lips softly.

"Goodbye, my best friend. I love you, please don't ever forget that. We've been through tough times together. I guess that this will be our last one. I love you and I'll see you again someday, I'm sure of it. Goodbye," I whispered and pulled the plug as tears rolled down my face and I said my final goodbye.

**A/N: Please, don't hate me! This isn't the end of this!**


	9. Just a Preview

**A/N: Guys! I will not be able to update today, and I don't want to leave you hanging, SO here is a little preview for the next chapter.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_I froze. _

_Beeep. Beep._

_Was that her heart monitor? _

_Beep. _

_It was! She was alive!_

"_DOCTOR! HER HEART MONITOR! IT'S BEEPING! SHE'S ALIVE!"_

_END PREVIEW_


	10. Awkward!

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! How did you like Raw last night? I enjoyed Randy and John, but no Nexus :(. Ah well, I'm excited for SmackDown tonight! Maybe they'll be on tonight! Anywhoo, enjoy this chapter!**

_Beep. _

I froze

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Was that her heart monitor?

_Beep._

It was! She was alive!

"DOCTOR! HER HEART MONITOR! IT'S BEEPING! SHE'S ALIVE!" I screamed. The doctor came rushing in.

"My god! It's a miracle! I have to get the chief in here! Nurse, will you see if Ms. Juarez will respond to you!" The doctor said, running out of the room. The nurse rushed to Linay and squeezed her hand.

"Dear, could you squeeze my hand back?" The elderly nurse said. I faintly saw Linay's hand move. Her eyes fluttered open. I gasped.

"Linay? NayNay?" I whispered to her, slowly walking toward her. She moved her head.

"Who're you?" She asked. I froze.

"What? You don't remember me?" I asked, getting close to tears again.

"I'm kidding Lils. I'm fine," She giggled. Yep, she was back.

Tears came out of my eyes. "You had me worried sick!" I said and attacked her in a hug. "You do know you died for a minute, right?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I was at the mall," She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes back.

"Yeah, your definitely back. Tell me something though, why'd you do it?" I asked softly. She looked down.

"I saw how mad and crazy it made everybody. I knew if I was pregnant, it would bug the crap out of people. So, why make them go through it?" Linay informed me.

"How could you ever say that? I could never hate you," I softly said.

"I know. So, where are the guys?" She asked me.

"Well, they're right-" I began, but when I looked over my shoulder, they weren't there.

"Huh, they must of left the room when I pulled the plug," I said.

"Oh," She said. There was a silence. "So, have you told Justin you love him at the club?" She asked. My head snapped over to her.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh please, how long have I known you? Besides, I see the way you look at him. So, have you told him?" She asked.

My eyes drifted down to the floor. "No, because he doesn't he feel the same way," I said quietly. She rolled her eyes.

"Bull crap! Did you SEE the way he looked at you at the club?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"Well there you go," She said. There was another silence.

"I should probably go get them, huh?" I said. She grinned evilly.

"Want to pull a prank on them?" Linay asked.

"Is that such a good idea?" I asked skeptically. "I mean c'mon, you just _died_ for goodness sakes!" I exclaimed. She looked at me.

"Am I dead now?" She asked.

"Well, no, but -"

"Exactly! Whadda say?"

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed. She smirked.

"Alright, this is how it's gonna go down," She proceeded to tell me the plan.

I went over the plan in my head. I had to admit, it would be pretty funny. I put on my sad face and walked over to the guys, trying not to laugh.

"You want to say goodbye before they take her?" I asked them. They nodded. They walked in front of me and I put my hand over my mouth, so they didn't see me smile. We walked into Linay's room and I stood next to the wall getting my cell phone ready to take a picture of their faces, while they knelt beside her.

"We all love you, Linay, remember that. We'll see you again someday," Randy sadly said. Oh, you will. I almost blew it by laughing. Here it comes in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Oh I know you will. Lily now!" Linay said and I snapped the picture. I looked at it and burst out laughing. They faces were all astonished and shocked. Seriously, they all looked like deer in headlights. I walked over to Linay and showed her the picture. She burst out laughing, and we high fived her.

"What the HELL is going on?" Randy asked, still in shock.

"Linay's still alive. She didn't die. It was a miracle," I said and hugged her again, tears threatening to fall down my face again at the memory of Linay lying there, so vulnerable. I let go and the guys nearly squashed her in hugs.

"Boys! Can't. Breathe!" Linay gasped. They let go and squashed me.

"Why are you hugging ME?" I gasped for air. They let go.

"I don't know, we're just happy," Wade said, smiling.

"Wade, can I talk to you?" Linay asked. He nodded, and the rest of us walked out of the room.

"It really is a miracle that happened," Justin said. I nodded.

"Yeah, my best friend wouldn't give up without a fight. Besides, Heaven probably doesn't want her, and Hell has a restraining order against her," I laughed and so did they.

"I heard that!" Linay yelled.

"You know it's true!" I yelled back.

"Yeah I know, just wanted to make sure that you knew I heard" She yelled before telling Wade to close the door. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, you guys want any?" Randy asked. Justin nodded.

"Oooh! Get me a monster!" I ordered.

"You girls and your monsters," Randy laughed, while walking away. Justin and I sat in silence.

"Can I see the picture of us?" Justin asked, finally breaking the silence. I giggled and showed him. He laughed and shook his head.

"You girls are evil, you better delete the picture!" He said.

"No way! This is going on the internet!" I laughed and started to actually send it to Twitter.

"Give me that phone!" Justin exclaimed.

"Nope!" I informed him and held it away from him. Yeah I know, he's taller than me, so he could easily reach it. Well, he did. I started wrestling him for the phone.

We fell to the floor and I was on top of him, looking directly into his eyes. Our lips were mere centimeters from touching. We started to lean in, before I froze and jumped up. I was blushing really hard, and so was Justin.

"Uh, here's your phone," He said.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," I said and sat back down in my chair, Justin copying me. An awkward silence fell over us. I cleared my throat.

Randy came back with our drinks. I sighed to myself in relief.

"What's wrong? You two look like a tomato just slapped the crap out of you," Randy said to us.

"NOTHING!" We quickly shouted. Randy looked taken back at our pushiness.

"Okay, okay! I was just asking," He shrugged.

"Did you get my monster?" I asked.

"Yep. No way I would risk getting killed because I forgot it," He joked and handed it to me. I opened it and took a swig.

"Now that's good stuff. I wonder what they're talking about in there," I wondered, jutting my thumb towards Linay's hospital door.

"I dunno, probably about what they're going to about their relationship," Randy suggested. I nodded.

"You're probably right," I said. Wade then came out of Linay's room.

"She wants to talk to you Randy," He said and sat down in an empty seat. Randy got up and went into her room.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Our relationship and some other things I promised not to tell about," He said.

What the hell is she planning? Knowing her, I'm kind of scared.

**A/N: Chapter finished! Be sure to review!**


	11. Christmas Shopping!

"When can I be released out of this hell hole?" Linay asked.

"In a few hours, I think. They want to make sure that you're stable. Which is pretty weird if you ask me, you've been here for 3 days and still the same as you were when you woke up," I said. She nodded.

"I know right? It's like they don't trust me or something," She said. I gave her a look.

"Well, _I _don't exactly trust you after the stunt you pulled," I claimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Like I would ever do that again," Linay said. I shrugged.

"I don't know that, and neither does the hospital," I replied.

"Well they should know that," She said. Randy, Wade, and Justin came back from getting food for us. Wade kissed Linay and gave her food. Oh yeah, they're together now. I still don't know what she's planning. Randy won't even tell me what she told him.

Justin and I were still pretty cool after the whole almost kissed incident. We didn't tell anyone of course. I'm pretty sure that Randy would've killed him. Linay would've told him that I loved him. And Wade probably would've laughed. Yeah, I don't have exactly the _greatest_ friends in the world. But, they are my best friends.

We ate in silence before Linay broke it.

"You know, if McDonalds ever sold hotdogs, could you, with a straight face, order a McWeiner and then tell them to supersize it?" She asked. I burst out laughing and so did everyone else.

"Where the fuck did THAT question come from?" Randy asked.

"I dunno, I just randomly thought of it," She replied. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I wonder what else goes on in the perverted mind of yours," I laughed.

"You know, sometimes I don't even know myself," She said. I punched her arm.

"Christmas is coming up you know!" I excitedly said.

"Really? What's the date?" Justin asked. I looked at my phone.

"The 22nd," I informed him.

"Really? Damn, I haven't even started my shopping yet," Wade said.

"Yeah, me neither. Hey I have an idea! Why don't we go to the mall after Linay gets out of the hospital today!" I suggested. They all agreed.

"Okay!" Linay agreed happily. I could tell that she wanted to get out of the hospital really soon.

"I'll go ask if you can be released," I said.

"I'll go with you," Justin said. I shrugged and we walked out of the room. We walked in silence for a while until Justin asked me a question.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" He suddenly asked. It took me back.

"Uh, that's kind of random," I said.

"Sorry, I guess it's kind of personal. I shouldn't have asked," He said and blushed.

"No, no, it's fine. I've had a few. All were complete jerks that cheated on me. They just used me for their "needs". But, they all landed in the hospital," I said.

"Why?"

"Randy put them there," I grinned. He chuckled.

"Nobody wants to mess with The Viper's baby sister."

"Yeah, so that's why I kind of went ballistic on Wade. We've both been through those kind of relationships. Not a fun thing to go through," I said.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," He sadly said.

"I'll bitch slap Kelly next time I see her, okay?" I smiled. He laughed.

"I would like to watch," He chuckled. We finally found the doctor.

"Hey doc, I was wondering when Linay Juarez can be released," I said. He looked over his clipboard.

"Actually, she can be released now, just fill out these papers and you'll be out of here," The doctor smiled. I smiled back at him and skipped off.

"Lily! Wait! It's unmanly for a guy to skip!" Justin shouted at me. I giggled.

"Oh really? We'll you'll just have to catch me, for me to stop!" I shouted back at him and skipped faster. I was almost to Linay's door until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Gotcha!" Justin said. I tried to squirm out, but he just held tighter. He started tickling me and I laughed uncontrollably. I turned around to face him. I was shocked about how close his face was. I looked at his eyes and then his lips. He started to lean in…

"Hey, what did the doctor say- Whoa! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," I heard Wade snicker. We pulled away immediately, our faces beet red. Damn it! So close, yet so far.

"Whoa, I've never seen Justin so red before," Wade laughed. We both glared at him and I pulled him out of the room.

"Wade, whatever you do, DON'T tell Linay or Randy about what _almost_ happened, or I'll make sure you'll NEVER have children," I threatened.

"Why can't I tell them?" Wade questioned.

"Do I really need to tell you?"

"Good point, alright, I won't tell," He promised. I patted him on the head.

"Good boy!" I cooed. He rolled his eyes and we walked back into the room.

"The doctor said we can leave now, so go change while I fill out the release papers," I said. Linay clapped her hands like a 2 year old and disappeared into the bathroom. I chuckled and started filling out the papers.

Linay emerged just as I finished filling the last form out.

"Alright, we're ready to go!" I excitedly said. We all cheered and went to the front desk. I gave the elderly receptionist the papers.

"You can go now. Good bye dears!" She said politely. I smiled at her and we went out the front door. Linay dropped to her knees and held her arms out to the sky.

"I'm free! I'm free!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Do not kiss the ground Linay Juarez!" I said.

"Geez, where did you get that idea?" She replied.

"Oh please, I saw you lower your head. I knew what was going to happen," I said.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded?" Linay retorted. I thought about it then laughed.

"You have a dirty mind," I said.

"And you don't?"

"I never said I didn't," I replied and helped her off the ground. The guys just watched the whole thing in amusement.

"What?" We asked together. They just shook their heads.

"Oh nothing, let's just get to the mall," Randy said. We shrugged and made our way to the car.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work. We'll write our names down and put it in this hat," I said holding up a random hat. "And then, one of us will draw one name and that will be our partner for the next half-hour. Then, we can meet somewhere and draw a new name. We keep doing that until we've bought presents for everyone. Got it?" I said. They nodded.

"But there's five of us," Linay said.

"Then one of us will draw 2 names," I suggested. They agreed and we arrived at the mall. I wrote all our names down and put them in the hat.

"'I'll draw 2 first," I said. I stuck my hand in the hat and drew two names.

Randy and Wade.

"Randy! Wade! Get your asses here and let's go shopping!" I yelled. I realized that Justin and Linay were partners. Oh shit.

I pulled Linay to the side. "Please don't tell him ANYTHING," I pleaded. She took her hand and pretended to zip them and throw away the key. I hugged her and we were off.

"Where should we go first?" Randy asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno, how about Hot Topic?" I suggested. They agreed and we set off. This must look really weird. A 5'5 girl with her 6'3 brother and 6'4 best friend.

"What does Justin like?" I asked Wade.

"Pretty much anything. Especially if it's made out of fur," Wade said. We both snickered. Randy looked at us confused.

"When Linay and I were snooping through their stuff, we looked on their laptop and Justin was shopping for Men's Fur Coats," I laughed. Randy chuckled.

"Maybe John was right, he does have an alternative way of thinking," Randy said. I punched him in the arm.

"Justin is NOT gay!" I defended him.

"Lily, he wears pink!" Wade said.

"On RARE occasions. Besides, what if he was? Would he be more or less of our best friend?" I said. "I mean really, you two are really immature," I said and stormed off. I felt really strongly about that. I was easily offended by it. I heard them sigh and run up to catch me.

"We're sorry, we shouldn't of made fun of him," Randy said, obviously ashamed. I hugged them both.

"It's alright, just don't do it again," I said. They nodded and we continued shopping.

After a half an hour, we met back at the car so we could put our bags away.

"Alright! I'll pull my partner," I said. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a name.

_Justin._


	12. Lily's Match

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Friday Night SmackDown**

All of Nexus, including myself, Linay, and Randy, were at SmackDown. The three us of were scheduled to have matches. We didn't know against who though.

You're probably wondering what happened when me and Justin went shopping together.

_Flashback_

"_Justin! You're my partner!" I informed him. Linay snickered and I sent her a glare. _

"_Oh cool! I don't think I can handle these two oafs, you're much better," He said. I blushed. _

"_See you guys in a half an hour!" Linay called. _

"_No making out in front of Randy!" I yelled after them. We both laughed and went off. _

"_So, how was shopping with Linay?" I asked. _

"_It was… interesting to say the least," He chuckled. _

"_Oh no, what did she do?"_

"_She yelled at a salesperson who accused her of stealing," He said. I laughed. _

"_Did she actually steal?"_

"_No, but it would be pretty damn funny if she actually did," He laughed._

"_What'd she get me?" I asked nonchalantly._

"_You're not going to trick me that easily," He said. I pouted. _

"_We'll just see about that."_

"_What did YOU get ME?"_

"_I'm not telling you!" I said. I had gotten him a black Rolex watch. _

"_I'll tell you what I got you!"_

"_No you wouldn't!"_

"_So?" _

_I rolled my eyes playfully and punched him in the arm. "You're a pain you know that?" I said. He laughed. _

_End Flashback_

It was pretty fun shopping with him. He was just like a male version of Linay. Or another Randy. Great. It wasn't awkward at all. It's like that "almost kiss" never happened twice. Or at all.

"Hey girls, I just got down talking to Mr. McMahon, he wants you and Randy to compete in singles matches. I get to choose your opponent. Oh, and Lily, Linay, you two are now official superstars," Wade said. "He wants you to 'Prove that you're Nexus material'."

"Whoa, so YOU get to choose our opponents?" I asked.

"Yep, I want you to prove yourselves too," He said.

**Backstage Promo**

"**I want someone to cheer me on while I'm competing. Since you are choosing my opponent, I want to choose the escort," I said. **

"**Very well, who do you want?" Wade said. **

"**Hmm, I want… Gabriel," I said. Justin smiled at me. I heard the crowd scream when Justin smiled. He was the pretty boy of Nexus. For good reason too. **

"**Okay, Linay, I will be with you," Wade said. She nodded. I could tell she was squealing inside.**

"**I don't need anyone with me," Randy said. Wade nodded. **

"**Well, your match is next, run along," Wade said to me. I nodded and Justin and I left the room to go to the gorilla position. **

**End Promo**

"You did great," Justin said.

"Thanks," I replied and hugged him. "So, do you know who I'm going up against?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, nor do I know who your brother or Linay is facing," He replied.

I nodded and we waited behind the curtains. I was in my regular ring attire. I would get my Nexus shirt and armband if I beat the dude I was facing. Same with Randy and Linay.

The crew member gave the signal to go as the music hit.

_We walk alone in the unknown  
We live to win another victory_

"From St. Louis, billed at 115 lbs, and 5'5, Lily Orton!"

The crowd started to boo until I came out with Justin. Good to know I was still a fan favorite. We made our way to the ring. I got on the second turnbuckle and did the signature "Orton Pose". I smirked and cart wheeled off the ropes to the mat. I high-fived Justin and he got out of the ring and into my corner. We both looked at the ramp to see who would emerge from the curtains.

"And her opponent, from San Luis Potosi, Mexico, billed at 263 lbs, and 6'5, Alberto Del Rio!" I heard the announcer say. I groaned. I hated Del Rio. I couldn't wait to smack that smirk off his face.

He got in the ring and smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. He did his pose and faced me. I could NOT wait to put my hands on him. I cracked my knuckles and stretched a little bit.

_DING, DING, DING_

He barged at me to lock up, but I stepped out of the way and he flew into the ropes. He growled and rushed at me, but once again, I moved out of the way. We did that for all four sides of the ring. He got angrier each time. I could hear Justin laughing and so was the crowd. I smirked when he charged at me again. This time, I kicked him in the chest. He fell to the mat with a _thud. _He growled again and got back up. Del Rio started to throw punches in my direction. Only a few connected. I punched him back and did a few kick variations. Finally, when he was flat on the mat, I got up on the top turnbuckle. See, I was they high flying one of the trio.

I made sure he was flat on the mat and he was not getting up anytime soon. "Who's smirking now?" I yelled before jumping off the turnbuckle. This is where my cheerleader skills came in. I did a full on back flip before doing a corkscrew. I landed on him on my stomach. It was a move I like to call "Next Chapter". I did that move rarely. But, I figured that this would be a special occasion. I forgot how fun it was to do. Maybe I'll make it a regular move from now on.

Del Rio groaned and rolled over on his side. I smirked. I wasn't done with him yet. I snuck a peek at Justin. He looked impressed at the move I did. I think he liked the fact that there would be another high flyer in Nexus. I smiled at him. He winked at me. I turned my attention back to Del Rio. I heard the commentators going on about my move I just did.

I snapped into Viperess mode. I heard Justin cheer for me and pound on the mat. I dropped down to mat and smashed my fists into the mat. Del Rio slowly got up. He made my patience run out. I stood up and when he turned around I tried to RKO him, but he pushed me away. I turned around, now angry as hell. I glared at him with an icy stare. Hell, even Justin was scared I could tell. I walked toward him, slowly, menacingly. He backed up with his hands in front of him. My eyes glazed over. I probably looked A LOT like Randy right now. That's why he was so scared. He backed up so much that his back hit the turnbuckle. I started punching like no tomorrow. When it looked like he would stay there, I went to turnbuckle opposite of him. I did a cart wheel and kicked him in the face. I brought him close to the ropes and did a lionsault on him. I heard Justin clapping and cheering. I giggled a little.

When he got up, I did a successful RKO on him.

"Wow! An RKO out of nowhere!" I heard Cole say. I rolled my eyes. I never really like Cole. I rolled him up for the pin. 1,2,3.

"Here is your winner, Lily Orton!" The announcer said. I smiled as Justin slid in the ring.

"NEVER push me away," I spat at Alberto as he rolled out of the ring. Justin hoisted me up on his shoulders.

"Whoa!" I laughed. I did the Orton Pose as the crowd cheered. I looked at the titantron. They were replaying my "Next Chapter" move and then the RKO. Then, the rest of Nexus came out. I got off of Justin's shoulders and stood next to him. They got in the ring and Wade held something in his hands.

"I am seriously impressed by your match. You did an excellent job, you are Nexus material," Wade said and handed me a Nexus shirt and an armband. I slid the armband on and the t-shirt. He handed me the microphone.

"I might have to do a little work to this shirt, but thanks!" I said. The crowd chuckled. We turned to leave the ring.

"Linay, stay here, your match is next," Wade said and stayed with her. Justin and Randy separated the ropes for me. I thanked them and got out of the ring. The rest of Nexus followed suit.

I turned around and gave Linay thumbs up. She winked at me and laughed. We disappeared behind the curtains.

"Nice job sis! That move was mind blowing!" Randy exclaimed, side hugging me.

"Yeah! How did you pull it off?" Heath asked. I shrugged.

"Linay and I used to be head cheerleaders," I said.

"Is there anything you girls can't do?" David said.

"We can't fly," I said. They laughed.

"What do you call that move?" Heath asked.

"Next Chapter."

"Why that name?" David asked.

"Because it sets the person up for an RKO and it's the perfect spot for me to go into 'Viper Mode'," I replied. They nodded and we went back to our locker room to watch Linay's match.


	13. It's Nothing

**A/N: Merry Christmas!**

I lied down on the couch and turned the TV on. Linay was talking to Wade, smiling. Ugh, lovebirds aren't they? Wade got out of the ring and went to her corner. She turned to the ramp, awaiting her opponent.

_I am perfection!_

I cheered. "Kick his ass Linay!" I shouted at the TV.

"Still bitter, ay?" Randy asked. I gave him a look.

"You think?" I said. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV. Linay was kicking Dolph in the stomach over and over again. I smirked. She picked him up and dropped him on her knee, stomach connecting with it. I heard Vickie complaining from the side. Wade was watching intensely, with an impressed look covering his features.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Nobody moved. "Alright, I guess I'll get it," I said, rolling my eyes. Lazy asses. I opened the door to see a crew member. "May I help you?" I asked annoyed. I really wanted to see Linay's match.

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you and Mr. Gabriel in his office," He said. I huffed.

"Thanks," I said and slammed the door in his face. "Justin, Vince wants to see us!" I said and grabbed Justin by the hand, ignoring the sparks that, once again, shot up my arm.

"What? Why? "He asked.

"If I knew I would've told you," I said.

"Somebody's grouchy," He mumbled.

"I'm not grouchy!" I snapped.

"Hey! I'm just saying," He said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see Linay's match real bad," I apologized.

"Aw, it's okay," He said and gave me a hug. I smiled. This closeness isn't helping my feelings.

We entered Vince's office and sat down in two chairs.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Justin said, his accent thick.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to talk to you about your relationship," He said.

"Our relationship?" I asked, obviously confused. I looked over at Justin, and he seemed confused as well.

"Yes, I want to start a romantic storyline between you two," He informed us. My mouth dropped to the ground. A _romantic _storyline? With _Justin?_ The guy I was in _love _with?

"What?" Justin said.

"I hope you two don't mind. This is how it will go down…."

**10 Minutes Later**

Wow. He explained everything. He told us we would cut a promo after Linay's match. Let's just see how that goes.

We entered our locker room, still in shock.

"What did Vince say?" Heath asked.

"You'll see after Linay's match. By the way, how she is doing?" I replied. Heath gave us a funny look, but didn't speak of it.

"She's doing great, she's setting him up for the spear," Randy said. I smiled and looked at the monitor. She connected with the spear and pinned him for the 1, 2, and 3. She had won!

Randy, Heath, and David got up from the couch. David held a shirt and an armband in his hands.

"Guys, you have to come with us," Randy said. We shook our heads.

"We can't. You'll see why in a minute," Justin said. They looked at us. It was almost hilarious to see the looks on their faces. They were just so confused.

"Well, uh, alright," Heath said, shaking his head and walking out of the room, with the rest of Nexus following suit.

"You ready?" Justin asked me. He looked just as nervous as I was. I nodded and gulped. We walked out of the locker room. The storyline was that he would save me from getting attacked. Then we would "fall in love". Pretty cheesy if you ask me, but it's Vince's idea.

I wasn't nervous about the whole "getting attacked" thing. That was pretty easy. But the "falling in love" thing was probably tear me apart inside. But I had to do it if I wanted to keep my job.

"Okay, places everyone! We are on in 5 minutes," I heard a crew member shout. I went over to the mirror that divas usually went to check their make-up. I went over the plan in my head again.

5 minutes later, I heard the crew member say that we were starting.

**Promo**

**I was looking at myself in the mirror when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to come face to face with Drew McIntyre. **

"**Yes?" I asked.**

"**I just wanted to say hi to a beautiful diva like you," He said, smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow.**

"**Er, thanks," I replied and turned to go back to my locker room, but Drew forcefully grasped my wrist. **

"**Where do you think you're going?" He said.**

"**Uh, to my locker room?" I said, feigning fear. **

"**No, you're going with **_**me**_**," He growled and held my wrist tighter.**

"**Let go of me!" I cried. He grabbed my face and started to lean forward. All of the sudden, he was jerked away from me and pulled down to the floor. **

"**Do NOT touch her again, or else you'll go through ME!" I heard a South African voice threaten. Justin pulled me away from Drew.**

"**Thanks," I said to him. **

"**Don't mention it," Justin said smiling at me. He kissed my cheek and walked off.**

**End Promo**

"And we're off to commercial, great job everyone," The director said. I walked back over to Drew.

"Sorry if I pulled on ye wrist to hard," Drew apologized. He was actually quite nice out of character.

"Nah, it's alright," I said as I pulled him up. Justin strolled over to us.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Justin asked.

Drew shook his head. "Nope. I'm as good as new! If that makes sense," He laughed. I giggled as Justin chuckled.

"Well, we better get back to the locker room. I bet the rest of our teammate's heads are spinning with confusion," Justin laughed. I giggled.

"Bye Drew!" I waved. He waved back and said goodbye. Justin and I walked to our locker room. As soon as we walked in, we were ambushed with questions.

"What the hell happened?"

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"Where's Drew? I want to kill him!"

We held our hands up. "If you calm your asses down, we will tell you what happened!" I snapped. They quieted down and we proceeded to tell them all about the storyline. After we had told them, Linay pulled me out of the room.

"This is awesome! You two can get together now!" Linay squealed. I clamped my hand over her mouth and led her away from the room.

"Say it any louder would you?" I said sarcastically. "It's just a storyline," I sighed sadly. My love for Justin was painfully growing by the minute. I thought my heart was going to burst.

She put her hands on her hips. "JUST a storyline? Dude, this storyline could make him fall in love with you. "

"I appreciate your thinking, Linay. But it's just wishful thinking. He could never fall in love with me," I said, walking away from her.

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that after Saturday," I heard her mutter. I was too depressed to confront her about it. I walked back to the locker room and sat down.

"What happened out there? You seem sad," I heard Justin say.

"It's nothing."


	14. Randy's oh so Pleasent Girlfriend

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  
**

As expected, Randy won his match against The Miz, and is now an official member of Nexus. All of us were now at Linay and Wade's hotel room. Yes, they have a hotel room together. Randy wasn't exactly _ecstatic _over the whole situation, but he got over it. I was playing on my phone. Linay was upside down on the bed, head hanging over the edge. Randy was texting someone on his phone. Wade and Justin were watching TV.

"So, Christmas is tomorrow," I said.

"Yup," Linay stated. It was a silent for a few moments.

Randy suddenly got up from the couch. "Hey guys, I want you to meet someone," He declared. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few," He said and left the room.

I sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to go well?"

"You know how Randy's tastes in girls are always wrong," Linay replied. I rolled my eyes.

"It's like a curse," I said. I got up from the floor and put my phone in my pocket. I went over the mini fridge and opened it.

"Grab me a soda, would you?" Wade asked. I threw him one, and Justin ducked jokingly.

"Oh Ha Ha. Funny," I said sarcastically. He winked at me. My heart melted as I felt my face heat up. I quickly looked away and grabbed a soda for myself. I went over to the bed and laid upside down on the bed like she was.

"How do you girls not get light headed?" Wade asked.

I laughed. "When we were teenagers, like thirteen or fourteen, Randy used to tease us and hold us upside down for long periods of time. Basically, we just got used to it. He was like our own personal lovable bully," I explained. They nodded and we all went back to what we were doing before. Minutes later, Randy came through the door with someone on his arm. Linay and I shot up and stood.

There was girl there. She was blond. Of course. She looked super dumb. I gave Linay a knowing look and she responded back by rolling her eyes towards Randy and nodding. She knew the blond was no good either.

"Guys, this is, Lynn, my girlfriend," He said and looked at her. The look in his eyes was one of a lovesick puppy. Great. He's in love with the girl. Might as well try to get along with her. Who knows? Maybe she's nice and smart.

I stuck my hand toward her, but she just looked at it in disgust. I awkwardly pulled my hand back to my side. I then knew she was going to be a bitch. Nice pick, bro.

'Uh, nice to meet you, Lynn," I said.

"Whatever," She said. I gritted my teeth. I despise people like her. "Hey baby, I'm hungry, do you have a salad?" She said.

"No, but we have some chicken legs in the freezer," He said.

She pouted. "But I don't eat that kind of stuff. Can you please go get me one?" She whined. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Like she _needs _a salad. More like a hamburger.

"Sure, why don't you stay here and get to know my friends?" He suggested. I groaned inwardly. Fantastic.

Randy pulled me aside. "Please be nice to her. I never felt this way about a girl before," He pleaded. I sighed.

"Alright Randy. But I can't be blamed if her state of physical health isn't what it used to be when you get back," I said, glaring at the back of Lynn's head, who was looking at her nails impatiently. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," He said and hugged me and left.

"No problem," I muttered. I walked over to where everyone was and plastered a smile on my face.

I went over to Lynn. "Should we introduce everyone?" I asked her.

"Whatever," She sneered. Is that the only word in her vocabulary?

"Uh, okay, well, let's go around the room saying our names," I said. My friends shrugged. "I'll start. My name is Lily Orton, and I'm Randy's little sister," I said. Lynn continued looking at her nails, seemingly ignoring me. I clenched my jaw and turned to Linay.

"I'm Linay Juarez and Lily's best friend," She mumbled.

I turned to Wade. "I'm Wade Barrett and I'm Linay's boyfriend and everyone's best friend," He smiled. It was Justin's turn.

"Hi, I'm Justin Gabriel, and I'm practically everyone's best friend also," He grinned.

"Whatever," Lynn said. Okay, this bitch is _really_ starting to get on my nerves. "Where's your bathroom?" She said in her snotty voice, popping her gum. I pointed across the room. She rolled her eyes and sauntered over, swaying her hips WAY too much. She went inside and shut the door.

"Well she's a breath of fresh air," Justin whispered sarcastically. We had to be quiet or else she would hear us trash talking her. I sat next to him and crossed my arms.

"Dude, how are we going to put up with her?" I asked quietly.

"I do not know, honestly. You've seen how Randy looked at her. He's practically in love with the girl." Linay whispered.

I rolled my eyes, for what it seemed like the umpteenth time tonight. "Lucky us," I muttered. "I just really hope she's just dumb and not a complete bitch to everyone."

Everyone shut up because Lynn walked back into the room, giggling at some text on her phone. It was probably from Randy. It went silent for a few moments.

"So," I began, breaking the silence. "How long have you and Randy been seeing each other?" I asked her.

She popped her gum again, making me clench my jaw; gum popping was one of my worst pet peeves. "I don't know. Two months?" She declared, with a roll of her eyes. _Two _fucking months? And he didn't _tell _me or Linay? He's going to have some explaining to do.

It went silent for a few more moments, the only noise coming from the TV, which was playing some rerun of Family Guy. I decided to tune in on the show, leaving everyone else to whatever they wanted to do.

It wasn't until commercial, that I noticed that Lynn was eyeing Justin up. This made me extremely mad and extremely jealous. I was jealous because, well, I was in love with Justin, obviously. But I was mad because, well, Lynn was my BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND. I looked over at Justin, who had noticed Lynn's staring. He looked disgusted and avoided his gaze away from her. Oh thank god. I almost let out an audible sigh of relief.

"So, _Lynn,_ what do you like to do?" Linay politely asked. Well, she _tried_ to be polite. Lynn went on about how she wanted to be a model and stuff like that. She was totally conceited.

Oh _please _Randy! Come back soon!


	15. Finally!

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, which depresses me. **

I sighed and flipped over on my side, putting my extra pillow against my ear to block out the sounds that were coming from the next room. I was eternally grateful that Randy got two rooms instead of one. But that still didn't help eliminate the sound.

Randy and Lynn were next door doing "things", if you know what I mean. I was contemplating about banging on the door, but that probably wouldn't do me any good. If anything, they would be _louder_ if that was possible.

I decided to text Linay. I knew she was still awake.

_Duuuuuuuude, I can NOT sleep!_

_**Randy and Lynn keeping you up? **_

_Yes! Let's go do something! It's obvious that I'm not going to get ANY sleep tonight._

_**Meet me in the Lobby in 5 minutes**_

_What about Wade?_

_**He's asleep**_

_Was he too quick for you?_

_**You're nasty. **_

I laughed as I got up from my bed. I threw on a hoodie and slipped on some tennis shoes. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it into my pajama pants pocket and slipped out the hotel room door. Thank god I had one in my room.

I shuffled down to the lobby; it was incredibly dark, surprisingly. You would think that they would have lights 24/7, but I guess not. The elevator was broken down also, so I had to take the dark stairs.

Now I'm not afraid of the dark mind you, but it was pretty damn spooky walking down 4 flights of stairs in the absolute dark alone.

As I got near the bottom, I missed a step and was sent tumbling down. I landed on my feet, but I still had a heart attack. I looked up and saw Linay laughing her ass off. Wait, _Justin _with her? Huh, that's weird.

They came over, while Linay was still laughing. "Dude, it's not funny, I almost died over there!" I complained. "Hey Justin."

"Yeah, you could have died over missing one step from the bottom," She laughed.

"I could of died from the fucking _heart attack_ I had!" I defended. She rolled her eyes. "So, what's Justin doing here?" I asked.

"Well I came down here waiting for your ass, and then I saw him at that table, so I just snatched him up. I figured he could hang out with us. I mean, what else what would he do?" She said. I nodded.

"So, what should we do?" Justin asked.

I looked at my phone. "What's open at 2:30 in the morning?"

"I dunno, ooh! Maybe that Super Target is open! There's plenty of stuff to do in there!" Linay exclaimed. Justin and I shared a look. This wasn't going to end well.

"Ok, who's driving?" I asked.

"I will," Justin offered. I nodded.

"Shotgun!" I shouted. Linay pouted. I stuck my tongue out and raced to the car. I heard Linay chase after me, and Justin was behind us, shaking his head and laughing. We got in and set off to our journey.

"What's on the radio?" Linay asked from the backseat. I flipped it on and Blah Blah Blah came on by Ke$ha. We looked at each other excitedly.

"Coming out your mouth with that Blah Blah Blah!" I sang.

"Zip your lips like a padlock!" Linay sang. We continued to sing until the 3OH!3 part came on. We looked at each other to see who would sing, until we heard Justin singing.

"I don't care who you are! It only matters who I is!" He sang, as we clapped for him. "Thank you! Thank you!" He said.

"No offence, but when you sang, it sounded really funny with your accent and all," Linay giggled. I laughed.

Justin chuckled. "I'm sure it did," He said. I smiled to myself. I was falling in way too deep. Gosh, I'm like a lovesick puppy. I sighed and looked out the window.

I felt a hand go over mine. It immediately set my heart into quick bursts. "You okay, Lily?" I heard Justin asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said and smiled at him to show that I was. Truth was, I wasn't as happy as I looked. I pushed my love away and decided just to have some good fun with my friends. Even though he was just only a friend.

_Stop it Lily! Get your lovesick head out of here and bring back the fun one!_

I shook my head to get rid of all thoughts. We finally pulled up to the Super Target.

"Yay!" Linay cheered.

"Whoa, there's like no parking spaces," Justin commented.

"That's weird, who would shop at 3:00 AM in the morning?" I asked.

"Us," Linay said.

"Besides us?"

Justin shrugged. "Well maybe they thought that it would be less crowded at night?"

"Well they thought wrong," I giggled. Justin finally found a parking space and we went inside.

"Wait, since it's practically Christmas, shouldn't it be closed?" Linay pointed out.

"Maybe some people are doing VERY last minute shopping," Justin suggested and we laughed. Justin got out first and let me out. I blushed.

"Thanks!" Linay said sarcastically.

Justin laughed. "I was about to let you out," He said and opened her door. Linay got out and we walked to the doors. It was a freaking madhouse in there.

I whistled. "Damn! Looks like you were right Justin," I said.

"Aren't I always?" He cockily smirked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him. "Hey!"

"Oh suck it up," I laughed.

Linay rolled her eyes. "Oh would you two get together already?" She shouted. We looked at her, shocked. "Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Lily, you've went on so many times to me about 'Oh! I love Justin! And he doesn't love me back! Boo Hoo!' Don't look at me like that Justin! Wade tells me that every night you mope around because 'Lily will never love me like I love her!' Enough! You two OBVIOUSLY have feelings for each other! I am SO sick and tired of seeing two of my best friends moping around and being sad! SO many times I thought at least ONE of you two DUMBASSES would suck up the courage and tell each other. But noooo! You are too in love! So this is why I'm doing this! I can't stand seeing you like this! Now, if you excuse me, come find me when you guys are together. Bye Bye!" She exclaimed and walked off. Justin and I looked after her, mouths dropped to the ground. We looked at each other, but then looked away. Both of our faces were flushed red.

We were silent for a good while until Justin broke the silence. "Is it true?" He asked, looking down at my 5'5 frame. I looked at the tile floor.

"What's true?"

"What she said, about you being in love with me," He quietly said.

I nodded. "Yes," I whispered. Why try to lie when the cat's been let out of the bag? I felt him lift my chin up. He looked into my blue grey eyes, while I looked into his dark brown ones. He leaned in until his lips connected to mine.

I was shocked at first, seeing as I didn't expect the feel of the kiss. But once I finally got over my shock, I deepened the kiss. I could imagine the sparks flying everywhere around us, but I think that only happens in movies.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. When we finally pulled away for air, he rested his forehead against mine. "Lily Marie Orton, will you go out with me?" Justin asked.

"What are we? Five?" I softly joked.

He chuckled. "Okay, Lily Marie Orton, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "Did you even have to ask?"

**A/N: AND this is where it ends. JUST KIDDING! This is going to be a long story, just remember that. **


	16. Spending the Night

**A/N: Okay, so the Christmas and the New Year's chapter are going to be WAY out of place, sorry!**

**Linay's Point Of View**

Okay, so I didn't TOTALLY follow the plan, but they're together, right?

Exactly.

I peeked out from an isle I was in. It was the food isle, so I was right next to them. They were kissing. I smiled in satisfaction. My best friends are in love!

They kissed for a few more minutes. Okay, they can stop now. Kind of disgusting. They finally pulled away and looked at each other adoringly. I wiped away a fake tear. They then walked hand-in-hand toward the isle I was in. I quickly went to the next one over and pretended to look at something. All of the sudden, I was whisked into a bone-crushing hug.

"Dude…..what….the….fuck! Can't…..breathe…!" I gasped. I looked up to see who my attacker was. Justin let me down. "You ass! You scared me!"

"Sorry! We just wanted to thank you for getting us together," He smiled at Lily, who smiled back.

"Well, it wasn't exactly how you guys were supposed to get together but…It all worked out for the best!" I said. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"In what way were we "supposed" to be together?" She questioned me.

I smiled in a sheepish way. "Well, we were supposed to lock you in a closet until you two got together, but this way worked out better," I said. Lily laughed and hugged me.

"Thank you, so much," She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back.

"Anything for you, girl," I replied. We parted and turned back to Justin. "So, what do we do know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Wreak havoc?"

Lily and I grinned at each other. "I like the way you think, Gabriel."

"Thank you, WHORE-ez," Justin chuckled. Lily stuck her tongue at me as I walked past Justin, smacking him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," I replied. He just glared at me while walking towards Lily and grabbing her hand.

"So, how should we wreak havoc?" Lily asked, using Justin's words. I shrugged.

"No idea, any ideas from your end, Justin?" I asked him. He stroked his bearded chin. "You know, you should really shave that off. You should have been the one in John Cena's new commercial," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to her, Justin. I love it," She smiled. He smiled at her and kissed her. I pretended to gag. "Oh shut up. I don't do that when you and Wade kiss."

"But you think it," I retorted.

"Your point?"

"No point really."

"Then shut up," She jokingly said. I shoved her playfully. "ANYWAY, seriously, what are we going to do?" She sighed. I shrugged.

"We've been over this, let's just walk around and see," I suggested. They nodded, finally happy that we had something to do.

_2 Hours Later_

**Lily's Point of View**

"Get out of here!" The security guard yelled at us, literally dragging Justin out of the store. He wouldn't let him touch us. How cute!

Anyway, the reason we got kicked out was, well….

We stole some things out of a lady's cart. We fought with rolls of wrapping paper. We threw pennies over the aisles and such. The last thing though, REALLY broke the camel's back.

_Flashback_

"_You guys wanna freak out the cashier?" I asked. They looked interested. "Okay, Justin, you will go pick out a shovel, rope, blindfolds, tape, a big knife, and trash bags," I said. _

"_Why me?" Justin asked. _

"_Because you're a guy! You'll look more suspicious," Linay informed him. I nodded in agreement. _

_He sighed. "Fine, only because you're my girlfriend and you're my friend," He said. We cheered and set off to find the items. _

"_Where the hell is the tape?" Linay asked. We looked around everywhere, and could not find it. _

"_Ah hah! Here it is!" I shouted, holding up black duct tape. Justin took it and stuffed it in his handheld basket. _

"_Is that everything?" Linay asked. Justin nodded. _

"_Think so! Okay, so, you guys casually hang around, pretending not to notice me. I will check out the items, and then, sit back and enjoy," He smiled. I clapped my hands together. Linay and I walked away from him and headed toward the front of the store. We sat on the bench that was there and just looked around. _

"_There he is!" I whispered and pointed to Justin, who was at the register right in front of us. The cashier was a woman. Oh this just gets better. _

_I could tell she was trying to flirt with him, it was pissing me off. But when Justin put the items on the belt, her face went from flirty, to scared in flat out 2 seconds. I did everything I could not to burst out laughing. _

_That's when the security guard showed up_

_END Flashback_

Personally, I think they were over re-acting. Oh well.

"What time does the plane leave?" I asked. All of us were going to St. Louis for Christmas tomorrow. Linay, Randy and I insisted that they come with us, since they weren't going home for the holidays. They agreed and we leave tomorrow.

"Uh, 12:00 I think," Linay said.

"I have nowhere to sleep! I want to at least get some sleep before the trip," I said.

"I would invite you to my room, but we have no more beds," Linay said. I groaned.

"You can stay with me, I only have one bed, but we can work something out. Besides, I don't snore," He smiled. Linay rolled her eyes.

"I do not snore!"

"Wade does!" He pointed out.

"I'm rooming with you, Justin," I said. I didn't like snorers. Or moaners in Randy's case.

We got in the car and drove off to the hotel. We arrived, said our goodbyes, and parted. Me and Justin walked hand in hand to his hotel room. He unlocked the door and we stepped inside. It wasn't as messy as the first time I saw his room.

"You cleaned it up!"

"Yeah, it's just Wade that messes things up," He said, leading me over to the bed. "So, you take the bed, and I'll take the couch," He said. I looked over to the couch, it looked EXTREMLY uncomfortable.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor and you sleep on the bed," I said. "It's your room, after all."

"No, I'LL sleep on the floor."

"NO, I'LL sleep on the floor."

"No, I'LL-"

"This is ridiculous! Look, get in bed," I ordered. He opened his mouth to protest, but I glared at him. He shut up and sat in the bed and laid down. I then laid down on the other side of the bed. It was big enough for both of us.

"Are you sure about this?" Justin asked.

"Of course, we're a couple. Besides, it's not like anything is gonna happen!" I said. He shrugged and turned off the light. I felt his lips on mine, and then they disappeared.

"Good night, Lily."

"Good night, Justin."

**A/N: SO SORRY that I didn't update for like 5 days! I had writers block. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**For those who wonder why Justin was alone in the lobby, he couldn't sleep. He was up thinking about Lily. Aww!**

**Be sure to review!**


	17. Not so good Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. WWE Stars belong to their respectable owners and themselves. OC'S belong to me. **_

I awoke to my alarm clock on my phone going off. I groaned and reached to turn it off, but my arm was trapped under something. I took in my surroundings. A pair of muscular tanned arms was wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms to my side. I felt slow warm breathes being blown into my hair. I smiled as I realized that it was Justin's arms and breathes. I ever so slowly turned my head to see Justin's handsome face. His hair was disheveled, but that made it look sexier. His chocolate eyes were covered by his tanned eyelids. His lips were curved upward into a smile, which made my heart melt with love. He truly was perfect.

All of the sudden, his eyes fluttered open and he was staring at me. "Merry Christmas, beautiful," He complimented. I blushed and smiled.

"You must be looking at the wrong person," I said. He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Please. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful person in the world," He sad and captured my lips with a breath taking kiss.

We pulled away, gasping for breath. He rested his forehead against mine. "Thanks, and you are the most handsome person in the world."

"More than Wade?"

"Well…." I joked. He rolled his eyes and softly pushed me. "You rolled your eyes a lot this morning," I noticed.

"Can you blame me?" He jokingly said. This time, it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Come on, we have to get up if we're going to catch the plane in time. I have to get my suitcase from my room," I said as I moved to get up, but something pulled me back. "Justin! Let me go!"

He shook his head. "Just five more minutes," He whined. I giggled and managed to pry myself from his grip on me. "I'll be back in about five minutes. Is it okay if I use your shower? Randy and Lynn are probably using up mine," I said with a shudder. He nodded and I slipped out the door. I padded down the hall and opened my door. I heard the shower running and some giggling. I suppressed a gag and grabbed my suitcase I had already packed earlier in the week. I walked out of the room and made my back over to Justin's room. I knocked on the door since I didn't have a key.

Justin opened the door, clad in only boxers. My mouth dropped open a little. I let my eyes trail over every inch of his body; his abs, his muscled legs and arms, and his face. I saw him smirk. "Like what you see?" He said cockily. I snapped my mouth close and held my head high and snorted.

"Pfft…yes," I admitted. He smirked once more and pulled me into a kiss. He was about to make it deeper, but I pulled away. He groaned.

"Why?" He whined. I laughed.

"We've got to get ready," I said and went into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"We could catch a later plane."

I gawked at him through the door. "Are you kidding? We barely got four tickets for _this_ plane," I said through the door. He huffed and I heard him walk away. I giggled and started the shower. I stripped off my clothes and neatly folded them on the counter. I grabbed the fluffy towel that was resting on a shelf, courtesy of the hotel staff. I then got in. I washed my hair and my body quickly and got out. We're already running late, we had no time to lose.

I stepped out and wrapped the white towel around my body. Wait, where are my clothes? Did I take any with me? Shit!

I spun around the bathroom, like doing so would make some clothes magically appear right in front of me. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. I leaned up against the door, seeing if I could hear any sound coming from the other side, like the television. When I didn't, I assumed that Justin had gone downstairs to get a coffee or something. I really didn't feel like surprising him.

So imagine MY surprise when I walked out of the bathroom, in NOTHING but a towel, and Justin was on his computer, not making a single sound. I froze. He slowly looked up, and his mouth dropped open. His trailed over my body, and I felt extremely self-conscious. I shrieked and ran back into the bathroom, blushing like madly. I heard him walk up against the door and knock on it.

"Lily?" He asked softly.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You don't need to feel embarrassed. You already saw me in my boxers. Besides, _I _liked what _I_ saw," He said. I could almost feel him smirk through the door.

If it was possible, I blushed even deeper. "Um, thanks?"

He laughed. "Look, I'll step outside while you get your clothes," He suggested. I nodded, but realized he couldn't see me. I heard the door open and close. I poked my head through the door, just in case he was playing a trick on me, and didn't really leave the room. The coast was clear and I stepped out. Steam rolled out of the bathroom, as I quickly rolled my suitcase into the bathroom. I shut the door and I unzipped my suitcase. I heard the hotel room door open and shut.

I ended up picking out a black shirt with a gray zip up sweat jacket, and some gray tight-fitting sweat pants. We were only going to the airport after all. That's what all superstars and divas usually wore.

I dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. Justin was on the couch smirking at his laptop. "Listen, you may be my boyfriend, but if you EVER speak of what happened less than 10 minutes ago, I'll make sure you won't be able to have children," I threatened. He just smirked.

"I can't even tell Wade? Or rather, brag to Wade?"

"Well, if you _did_ tell Wade, what if Wade told Randy? My older _brother_?" Justin's smirk was wiped off his face and he went pale white. "That's what I thought. Now go get in the shower," I said, and took his lap top. He just silently went into the shower.

Ah, the joys of having Randy Orton as your older brother.

**A/N: Yes, I know this one's short. The next one will be longer I promise.**

**I'm actually writing a new story as we speak. It will include the same characters, including the OC's. I have yet given it a name. **


	18. I didn't do anything!

**A/N: Back with another update! **

_**Disclaimer: I only own Lily and Linay. Everyone else belongs to themselves. **_

_On the plane_

All of us were getting ready to board the plane. Yes, _all_ of us. Unfortunately, that means Lynn has to come with us. That really dampens the spirit for me.

To top it all off, I have to sit next to her on the plane. Just great.

We boarded and took our seats. I was on the aisle seat, with Lynn with the window seat. I didn't really care; I would just up and leave after the plane was in the air.

I leaned back into my seat, just wishing for the plane to take off so I could sit next to Justin. I closed my eyes, picturing his perfect face in my mind.

"So," Lynn's nasally voice made my eyes snap open. I turned my head to face her. "You're really close to Randy I hear."

"Uh, yeah, he is my brother, after all," I said to her smiling face. Then her expression turned into a threatening one.

"Well, don't be so close to him, or else," She stated. I gave her a "Are you serious" look.

"Uh, excuse me?"

She glared at me. "You heard me."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I am not staying away from my _brother_," I told her and settled back into my seat.

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that," I hear her say. I just ignored her and counted to ten. She pissed me off.

A couple of minutes later, a stewardess came up to us. "Hello, would you two like anything before the plane takes off?" I told her I didn't want anything.

"Yes, I would like a bottle of water," Lynn said. I closed my eyes once more and a few minutes later, the stewardess returned with the bottle of water a took off.

The plane started to go up towards the ground. I gripped the sides of my seat. I didn't like this part of the plane ride. I always thought we were about to crash.

The plane finally leveled, and I was about to get up when I heard a scream of pain. I whipped my head over and Lynn was holding her head.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Randy say. I saw him come over with worry etched on his face.

"I t-t-trying to b-b-be nice wh-when y-your sister h-hit m-me with a w-w-water b-b-b-bottle," She sobbed. My mouth dropped open. _What a bitch!_

"Lily Marie Orton! I knew you didn't like her, but did you have to hit her?" Randy exclaimed. I sent a bewildered look to Lynn, whose eye was starting to bruise.

"I didn't-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Just, go, you don't need to do anything."

My eyes welled up with angry and betrayed tears as I got up from my seat and violently pushed Randy aside. I quickly found my love and sat down next him. "Lily! What happened to you?" He asked worriedly. Tears spilled over my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but Randy pissed me off even more than before. I clenched my fists and forced myself to stop. Justin pulled me into his arms. "Tell me what happened, love," He said. I smiled over the fact that he called me "love".

I told him what happened and his eyes got darker and darker by the time I told him about Randy.

"Maybe I should go over there and teach Randy a lesson about hurting his little sister," He clenched his jaw. I held his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"No, Justin, siblings fight. That's just the way it is," I said. His expression softened as he turned towards me.

"Lily, I understand that, but Randy had no right to trust his girlfriend he's known for two months, rather than you, his sister he's known for his whole life."

"Can we just drop it, please? And just enjoy the plane ride with each other?" I asked. He looked hesitant, but agreed nonetheless. He tilted my head up and kissed me softly on the lips. It soon turned into a heated make-out session.

"Whoops! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!" I heard a thick English accent say. Justin groaned as I pulled away from him. I turned to see the smirking faces of my two best friends. They sat down in the seats across from us.

"Where were you guys?" I asked. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Uh, we had to take care of some business," Linay said.

"Would that business be in the bathroom by any chance?" Justin smirked. I high-fived him.

"ANYWAY, what happened to the whore? She's sporting a pretty nice shiner there," Linay said. I looked down.

"I didn't DO anything!" I exclaimed and crossed my arms. Justin put his arm around me. He then proceeded to explain everything to Wade and Linay.

Linay was furious. Hell, even Wade offered to knock some sense into Randy. He said that while cracking his knuckles, so I quickly said no. Randy was still my brother, after all. He may be an ass but….

"Wait until I get my hands on that douche!" Linay threatened.

"Look! We all don't like this, right?" They nodded wordlessly. "So why give Lynn the satisfaction by showing we don't like this," I said. They pondered.

"You're right!" Linay exclaimed and snapped her fingers. Then her eyes widened. "Oh god!"

"What is it?" Wade asked, worry painted in his voice.

"I went through her phone this morning!" She said.

"What? How? What did you find?" Justin questioned.

"This morning, I walked into Randy's hotel room. Both of them were in the shower and I saw Lynn's phone on the dresser, so, me being me, I decided to go through it. So I was scrolling through the text messages and found some very disturbing messages," She said.

I gasped. "What'd they say? Who're they from?" I demanded.

"They were from a contact named "My Love"," She said. I urged her to continue. "I already knew they weren't from Randy, because she had other text messages from "Randy" and _not _"My Love". She's cheating on him."

I jumped up from my seat. "That _BITCH!_ How dare she cheat on my brother?" Suddenly, all my anger went from Randy and Lynn, to just Lynn. I started marching towards them, but Linay pulled me back. "Dude, what the-" She cut me off.

"We have no proof! Randy will just pass it off, because he thinks we just don't like her. We need proof," Linay said.

"Yeah, well, we'll get some proof, trust me," I said and settled back into my seat, plans forming up in my mind.

Suddenly, a plan formed into my mind.

"Perfect."

**The Next Day**

"Are you sure this will work?" Wade whispered. I told him to be quiet.

"Yes! Now shut up, they're just right downstairs," I told him, fiddling with my new charm bracelet I got from Justin. We celebrated Christmas when we got to the house in St. Louis.

"How're we going to pick the lock?" Justin said quietly. I thought. What could we use? I snapped my fingers.

I walked across the hall from my room and grabbed my lock picking kit. I returned and got on my knees in front of the door knob.

"You have a lock picking kit?" Wade asked in an amused tone.

I shrugged. "Proud lock picker for eight years! Forgot I had this baby," I said, patting it. I stuck it in the lock and began working with it.

"Why _does_ Randy keep his bedroom locked?" Justin asked curiously.

"He has some weird fetish thing with it. I never fully understood why," I said.

_Click!_

The satisfying sound filled my ears as a Cheshire cat like grin stretched across my face. "Okay, now, you two guard the door, while Linay and I set up the camera. Got it?" The two guys nodded and took their places outside the door. "Remember, look nonchalant."

They nodded and leaned against the wall, in a really, non-suspicious way.

In case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes and disappeared into the room with Linay. We looked around the room until we saw the perfect shelf for the camera.

"Right there!" I pointed.

"Does it have to be so damn high?" She said. That might be a problem.

I walked over to it and bent down. I handed her the camera and motioned her to stand on my shoulders. She looked weary but climbed on anyway.

"I swear to god, if you drop me…."

"I won't! Just place the camera, turn it on and get down. You're kinda heavy," I said. She glared at me and placed the camera on the shelf. She hopped down and we started towards the door, proud of ourselves. We opened the door and found the guys in the same position we left them in.

"Mission accomplished."

**A/N: Hope you all liked it!**


	19. Your Face is Mean to my Eyes

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Did anyone catch Raw? The Corre is awesome!**

"Oh my god, do they ever shut up?" Justin exclaimed from his spot next to me. It was currently 2 AM in the morning. Randy and Lynn were going at it in the room next to ours. They were loud, very loud.

"Now you know how I feel when I was at the hotel!" I said. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you know how to make them stop?" He asked. I thought. I snapped my fingers.

"I got it!" I claimed and unwrapped myself from his grip. He pouted, but I just ignored him. I went towards the wall that connected our rooms together.

"What are you doing…?" Justin asked. I ignored him again and punched the wall.

"In," I said. "And out," Punch. "In. And out," Punch. "In. And out," Punch. "In. And out."

After about three minutes or so, they dramatically quieted down. I smirked and went back over to my bed and wrapped Justin's arms around my waist again. "You truly are one of a kind," He chuckled. I shrugged.

"You learn things when you have an older brother with a room next to yours," I said. Justin kissed me and then settled back into his spot.

"Goodnight."

_5 minutes later_

"I can't sleep!" I exclaimed. I tossed and turned every second and it didn't help. I felt bad because I knew I was bothering my boyfriend. Once, I even smacked him in the face.

"I can't either, mostly because you keep smacking me in the face," Justin smiled.

"That was ONCE! And I said I was sorry!" I said and sat up, with his arms still wrapped still my waist. "I'm going to go make some tea," I informed him and started to unwrap myself from him.

"I'll go with you; I need some ice for my face," He joked. I punched him in the arm while he laughed. We got up and Justin wound his fingers with mine. He kissed our hands and let them fall by our sides. I blushed and smiled. We walked out of the room and I held my finger up to my lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He winked. We passed Linay and Wade's room. I chuckled as I heard Wade's snorts and grunts.

We entered the kitchen and Justin sat on a chair while I went to the cupboards. I grabbed the tea bags and set some water on the stove. I leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to boil.

"So, this was your parents place, right?" Justin asked. I nodded.

"Yep, we couldn't bear to sell the place after they died. It really meant a lot to us, you know? Then Linay moved in with us, because she didn't want to live alone. So, she sold her house and moved in with us. It wasn't really a big move though; she lived right next to us. Besides, she spent almost all her time here anyway. Everything worked out in the end really," I said.

"Wow, that's tough, losing both of your parents like that, I mean, I only lost one, my dad, and that was pretty damn hard for me to get through," Justin said.

"Shit happens," I said with a shrug and turned back to the stove, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Anyway," Justin said, changing the subject to a happier one. "I really like your room. I thought it was going to be, like, pink with Justin Bieber posters and Twilight posters. But no, it's black with Green Day and Paramore posters. Impressive," He said. I handed him a cup of tea and kept one for myself.

"You thought that _I _liked that beaver? Please," I scoffed. He shrugged and smirked.

"You seem pretty girly to me," He said. I glared at him.

"Remember when Cena said that you 'have an alternative way of thinking'?" I said and hopped on the counter

"Yeah, what about that?"

"You wanna know what I did when he came back from the ring?"

"Did you slap him for making fun of your future boyfriend?" He smirked.

"You could say that. But I slapped his hand instead," My smirk wiped his clean off his face. I just crossed my legs and took a sip of my tea.

"You're mean."

I scoffed again. "Your face is mean to my eyes," I smirked again as his face went into complete shock. He pouted, put his cup down, and crossed his arms. I laughed and hopped off the counter into his lap. "You big baby," I said and kissed his pout away.

"Do you really think I'm ugly?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"Are you kidding? You are the most handsome man I have ever met," I said. Justin kissed me, but this time, this kiss was more passionate and deeper than the first one. I knotted my fingers in his hair and held him closer to me. He locked his arms around my waist and holding me to him.

"Ugh, like, ew! Get, like, a room would you?" A nasally and snobby voice appeared from behind me. We broke apart and my hand immediately clenched into a fist. I almost lunged at her, but Justin kept a strong hold on my waist.

"What are you doing in here Lynn?" Justin asked in an annoyed tone. She flipped her back across her shoulder and did her best "sexy" look. Bitch.

"Well, Justin, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down here. Do you mind?" Lynn said in a seductive tone.

"Actually yes-"Justin began, but The Slut cut him off.

"Of course you don't!" She flipped her hair again. "Let's talk about me! Let's see, did you know I posed for Playboy once?" She said. Oh are you kidding me?

Justin seemed unfazed by this new found news. "I don't care."

"And," Lynn said, ignoring Justin's comment. "I used to be a bikini model. I did over 200 shoots," She said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Again, I don't care! You shouldn't really be flirting with me when you're going out with Randy. Not to mention you're doing it when my girlfriend, whom I love, is right here. God, you really are a slut," Justin said, lifting me off his lap and standing up. He grabbed my hand and led me back to my room, leaving Lynn in the kitchen dumbfounded. Hell, he even shocked me.

"That was shocking," I said.

"Well, she pissed me off. You're lucky I didn't get even madder."

"Why?"

"I start rambling in Afrikaans, and I once I start, it's hard for me to stop. Just a bad habit, I guess," He shrugged.

"Oh. Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**A/N: Another chapter finished! Sorry I took so long, been busy. **


	20. She's what?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just want to let you know, there is going to be a time jump along with a twist. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and this chapter will tie up some loose ends I put out there. **

_A Few weeks later_

"Oh shit! No! This cannot be happening!" I said to myself while looking at my calendar.

I was late.

Yes, _that_ kind of late. See, when I first told Justin I loved him, we did "it", if you know what I mean. And we forgot to use protection.

Shit.

I set my calendar down and started pacing back and forth through the SmackDown locker room. Yes, I am part of The Corre, as well as Linay and Randy. Randy and Justin were out in a match, and Linay and Wade were out doing a promo. Ezekiel Jackson was doing, well, whatever Ezekiel does.

I knew I needed to tell someone. I decided I would tell the next person who came through that door…..Except for Randy and Justin…..And Ezekiel, because, well, I didn't really know him. He was nice and all, but I don't think I could tell that I could possibly be pregnant. With Randy and Justin, I'm sure you know why I can't tell them.

So that left Wade and Linay. Alright, I could do that. They were my best friends, why wouldn't I tell them?

As if right on cue, they came through the door. I couldn't risk telling them in the locker room and having Randy and Justin walk in. So I grabbed them by the shirts and dragged them to the nearest janitor's closet. I opened the door and shoved them in.

"Dude, what the hell?" Wade asked.

"Sh! Be quiet! I need to tell you guys something. You need to promise that you will not tell ANYONE, or I personally kill you both slowly and painfully. Understand?" I threatened, my voice low.

Wade looked down right scared, but Linay seemed thoroughly unfazed. "Just tell us! We won't tell anyone. Promise."

I took a deep breath. "Well, about eight weeks ago, the first week we got to St. Louis, I kind of um, uh,-"

"Just spit the goddamn thing out!"

"I slept with Justin, without protection!" I burst out. They looked utterly shocked.

"Don't tell me this is another Linay incident," Wade cried. I shook my head.

"No, I think I really am pregnant, Linay wasn't. Besides, I won't try to kill myself."

Linay glared at me. "Anyways, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Justin-"

"No! I mean, no, not yet. I want to be sure, before I tell him," I explained.

"Oh I see. How about if you come to our room after the show and Wade will go out and buy you a pregnancy test," Linay suggested.

"What? Why me?" Wade protested.

"Do you really want to be alone with an emotional possibly-pregnant-woman?"

"So what type of pregnancy test should I get?"

Linay shook her head. "Anyway, what do you think?"

"Yeah that'll be fine. Listen, why don't you go back to the locker room. I need some fresh air. If anyone asks, tell them I'm at catering and not to go looking for me, _especially _Justin. I'm not ready to deal with him yet. And remember, if you fucking tell ANYBODY, I will cut your throat with my fingernail," I said. They nodded and disappeared from my sight.

I sighed and walked out of the closet and down the hall to the big double doors. I pushed through them and was met with the rush of the cool, breezy air. I shivered slightly and walked over to wall. I leaned against it and slowly slid down it, putting my face in my hands. I was probably screwed. I mean, Justin and I have only been going out for about 3 months and I was already _pregnant?_ Fuck. What if Justin leaves me? What if he's disgusted with me? What if Randy killed Justin? Literally?

I took a deep breath, calming myself down. Maybe I wasn't pregnant? Maybe I was just stressed with this whole Corre thing. Oh screw it. I've been having all the symptoms; Throwing up (I blamed that on food poisoning), my period being late, cravings for strawberries. I took out my phone and looked at the time. 9:35. Boy was I ever glad Vince decided to scrap the whole Justin and I storyline. I really didn't feel like doing a promo. Or, actually, anything at all.

I leaned my head against the wall and looked up at the stars. I forced myself to clear my mind and just not think anything at all. I sat there for a few minutes, doing nothing but breathing and blinking. I heard footsteps coming toward my direction. My head snapped up and I was met by hazelish eyes. I mentally groaned in my head.

"Hey love, I was worrying about you. I looked in catering, but you weren't there and I got worried," Justin said. I forced myself to smile.

"Yeah, well, it got stuffy in there, so I needed some fresh air," I explained and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Oh. Well, we need to get back to our locker room. The show is almost over, so we need to pack up. It's 9:55," He said. Holy crap! I've been out here for twenty minutes? I shook my head and grabbed his hand. The feel of his skin made me relax almost immediately. Maybe he wouldn't take the news so harshly. Maybe he would be there with me throughout the whole thing? Wow, there is a lot of maybes in this situation isn't there?

As we walked hand-in-hand, I was beginning to feel tired, and I accidently let out a yawn. Justin chuckled and picked me up bridal-style.

"Put me down," I whined. "I don't like to be carried."

"That's just too bad isn't it?"

"Fuck you," I said. I get really grouchy when I'm tired. He just laughed and continued carrying me. I decided I would take a nap in the car, since I knew that I needed to be awake when I took the test. Besides, it was a forty-five minute drive from the arena to our hotel.

We arrived back at the destination. Justin set me down back down on my feet and I opened the door. Everyone was getting their stuff packed up, or showering. I headed towards the shower room and pounded on the door. "Hurry the hell up, Heath! I want to grab a shower before we go!"

No answer.

"Get your ass out!"

Still no answer.

"HEATH!" I shouted. Justin appeared by my side.

"I'll get him," He laughed. He burst through the shower room door and 5 seconds later he busted back out. "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" He cried, covering his eyes and rubbing them profusely. Heath appeared out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. His face was as red as his hair.

"What the hell happened in there?" Randy questioned.

"I went in there and Heath had his iPod on full blast and he was dancing n- well, let's just say that he had no towel on," Justin said, trying to erase the image from his brain.

"Ew, Heath! That's why we _lock_ the door, dumbass!" Linay said, shooting him a disturbed look.

"Hey! I forgot! How was I supposed to know that an idiot would bust in?"

"I am not an idiot!"

They started arguing back and forth. I just rolled my eyes and went to take a shower. I locked the door and began undressing. I took of my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes lowered to my stomach and rested there. I put my hands on my stomach, which was still flat at the moment, and rubbed it. I smiled softly at the thought that I could be a mom. But wait. What if Justin wanted me to get an abortion?

"Don't worry little one. I'll protect you," I whispered. A soft knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hey sis, we want to leave soon, so hurry up, k?" Randy said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be out in ten minutes," I said and turned on the shower and undressed the rest of the way. I stepped in and let the warm water rush on my body and let it pool by my feet. I washed up real quick and stepped out, redressing in my clothes from earlier, I was too lazy to ask for some. I brushed my hair and stepped out of the bathroom. I saw that Justin had already packed my stuff up for me, so I pecked him on the lips as a thank you. I grabbed my stuff and set off to the car.

_Forty-Five Minutes later_

"Wake up baby, we here," Justin said softly and kissed my lips nice and slow, waking me up. I opened my eyes slowly and was met by my love's hazel eyes. I smiled and sat up. Justin had already opened my car door, so I stood up and stretched and shook my head, shaking the sleep from my eyes. I turned to grab my bag, but Justin beat me to it. I shrugged and went inside the hotel and to my room, with Justin following me. I unlocked the room door and Justin set our bags down. Now, the real challenge was a head. Getting out of the room without Justin getting suspicious. Wow, it's like I'm cheating on him. But I'm not, I assure you.

I pretended to take a call.

"Oh hi Linay! Yes. Okay. Sure! See you in a few!" I "hung up".

"What'd she want?" Justin asked.

"Oh, uh, she asked me if she wanted to go get some coffee, just the two of us. We haven't spent some time together in a while."

"You went out last night."

"We did? Oh, uh, we did! But you know how us girls are! So, bye! I love you and will be back in, like, an hour or so," I said, kissed him goodbye, and rushed out the door and down the hall. I used the extra room key I was given and stepped inside the room. Linay was in there alone. "Where's Wade?"

"He already went to the store."

"Oh," I said. It was silent for a while. I sighed and put my head in my hands, tears threatening to spill over. I couldn't do this, I just can't. I told Linay just that.

"Hey now, you are one of the most strongest women I have ever known. I know you can do this, I just know. Just think happy thoughts for right now. Like, when we caught Lynn," I laughed at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Randy! Let's go ice-skating!" I said excitedly. A rink had just opened up near the house. _

"_But Lynn's sick," I knew for a fact she was not sick. She was just faking. Which is why I suggested we go somewhere._

"_So? She's a grown-ass woman, Randy. She can take of herself."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. Now let's go!"_

_*Several Hours Later*_

_We got back and Lynn was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. I smirked and nonchalantly went up the stair and into Randy's bedroom. I took the camera off the shelf and invited everyone but Randy and Lynn into my room. _

"_Let's see what this caught."_

_I pressed play and low and behold, there was Lynn, cheating. We all high-fived._

"_Oh Randy!"_

_End Flashback_

After that, she was kicked right out of the house and Randy apologized. Everything was good after that.

"I hope I got the right one," A British voice yanked me from my thoughts. Wade was holding a little bag from Albertsons. I took a deep breath and took the bag from him.

"Good luck!" Linay said and smiled. I forced a small smile back and went into the bathroom. I did what the instructions said and emerged.

"Well?" Wade asked.

"We have to wait five minutes, stupid. That's how pregnancy tests work moron," Linay said to her boyfriend. I chuckled. She was just as anxious as I was. She turned to me. "Are you scared?"

"What do you think?"

"Lily, I've known Justin long enough to know that he won't walk out on you. He cares deeply about you, and will stick by you throughout the whole thing. Trust me," Wade smiled.

"Thanks Wade."

"Now, is there anything else you're scared of?"

"Call me stupid, but I'm nervous about the birth. I don't exactly have a high pain tolerance," It was true.

"Oh please. You've probably been through worse."

"Like what?"

"Like the tattoo you and Randy got a few weeks back," Linay pointed out. Randy and I got the tattoo we talked about a few months back.

"That didn't hurt too bad."

"Please, you were screaming like someone was sawing your head off. Oh look, it's been five minutes. Let's check."

"Can you do it for me? I'm scared," I said and handed her the test with shaky hands. She looked at it for a while.

"Congrats. You're pregnant."


	21. Telling Justin

**A/N: Bet you missed my updates didn't you? Yeah, I know you did.**

_One foot in front of the other. Focus on that._

I did my best to focus on the carpet of the hotel hallway, but my mind kept drifting to what I thought Justin's reaction would be. It wasn't pretty.

_Daydream_

"_Justin, I'm pregnant." I said._

_He was silent, until he blew up. "YOU WHORE! YOU JUST RUINED MY CAREER! NO, I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS SHIT. I'M LEAVING YOU AND YOUR WHORE OF A CHILD."_

_He broke a few things before slamming the door, leaving me broken and crying on the floor. _

_End Daydream_

Yep.

I knew I was being paranoid, but I couldn't help it. I was only 21, and he was only 23. We were too young! It would never work out. Our relationship would fall apart, then we would never talk to each other again, and I would be a single 21 year old mom.

I needed to take a Xanax.

I finally stumbled upon my room. I unlocked the door, took a deep breath and stepped inside. The room was empty, and I found a note on the bed.

_My Love,_

_I went out with Heath to a bar. Be back soon._

_-Justin_

Part of me was relived. The other part though, wanted to curse, because that was my chance to tell him. I sighed in frustration and sat down on the bed with my head in my hands. I sat there for a few minutes until deciding on getting some coffee. I grabbed my wallet, key card and walked out the door.

The hotel had a Starbucks in the lobby, so I decided to just go there. I got my coffee and sat down on a chair with my drink on the table. I just sat there for a few moments, sipping the hot beverage and feeling sorry for myself, until a large frame sat themselves on the opposite chair across from me. I snapped my head up.

"Oh, hey John," I said. John Cena was an old friend back when Randy was in OVW. They both got signed at roughly the same time, and they were happy because they were practically best friends.

"Why is my lefty buddy so down?" He asked, smiling. He was referring to the fact that we both write with our left hand.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's a lie. Come on, tell The Champ all your problems," He grinned. I grinned back, his smile was just so infectious.

"Okay, where to begin…" I said. I proceeded to tell him the whole story, and he just sat silently, listening. "And I'm afraid Justin is going to leave me. I don't want him to leave me. He is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose him," I finished, close to tears.

"Lily, I see the way Justin looks at you. He loves you with all his heart. He will not leave you. He will stick by you throughout the whole thing. Justin will be ecstatic when you tell him, honest."

"That's what Wade said, but-"

"Trust me, Wade is right. He may have is blonde moments a lot, but he's right on this one, trust me," I laughed when he called Wade dumb. It was mean, but true.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, oh look. There he is now, this is your chance!" I turned to see Justin walking into the lobby with Heath.

"Thanks John. I don't know how to repay you."

He stroked his chin. "Well, I could think of one thing…" He grinned again and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm not naming this child after you. But nice try anyway," I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. I hurried off to Justin, who was just about to turn the corner. "Justin!" I yelled. He turned around and smiled when he saw me. I caught up to him and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey you," He said.

"Hi. Look, we need to talk," I informed him before dragging him near our hotel room. I turned one last time to look at Cena, and he gave me thumbs up. I smiled and returned to dragging Justin to the room.

"What do we need to talk about? Are you breaking up with me?" I could see the worry and slight hurt in his eyes.

"No! I would never!" I quickly said. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, uh, remember that night we first, uh, you know…" I said. He nodded and smiled at the memory. "We, uh, didn't use protection that night, as you probably know, and now, I'm, uh, p-p-pregnant," I finished. I looked at his face, which had turned into a blank expression.

_Oh god, this is going to be the last few moments as a couple together. I should just leave and save myself the pain_

"You're mad, uh, I'm just going to go," I said, and walked over to the door. As soon as I put my hand on the doorknob, though, I was whipped around and brought into the most passionate kiss I have ever been in. He made it deeper and we were locked in that kiss for a good few minutes. We pulled away when air was needed.

"I'm not mad. I'm elated. I'm going to father a child with a woman who I love more than anything on this planet. This universe even," He said and picked me up and spun me around. I giggled.

"How mad would you be if I pulled a Jerry Springer on you and said it was Wade's?" I joked. He laughed.

"Let's just say I would kill Wade with my teeth," He laughed again and kissed me one more time. "So, when are you going to tell your brother?"

"When you're not around. I don't want you to get killed!" I said. "Trust me; Randy would kill _you_ with _his_ teeth."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

"It's possible. I've seen it happen," I defended.

"Whatever. I'm going with you. That's final."

"Okay. Just so you know, you just signed your death certificate."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I wanted to make a doctor's appointment. You know, just to be sure."

"Oh, I'll go get the phone book," He said and disappeared into another room.

I smiled to myself. That went way better than I thought it would. John and Wade were right all along. I would have to thank them later.

Justin returned and handed me the phone book. I looked up a doctor's office that was near the hotel. "Give me my phone," I said. Justin threw me my phone and I made the appointment. "Now that's all done and dusted. I have an appointment at three o'clock tomorrow."

"Cool. Wait, when are you going to tell Vince? We have a house show Tuesday, and there's no way in hell am I going to let you wrestle."

"Hmm, I'll tell him Monday, when he's at RAW."

"Okay, I can't believe we're going to have a baby," He smiled and kissed my nose. I giggled.

"Me neither-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. I went to answer it. "Hey, Heath. Come on in!" I said, obviously very happy.

"Thanks. Someone's happy!" He said, looking at Justin. Justin grinned and slightly shook his head. He must of thought I didn't catch it, but I did. Hmm.

"So, what's the good news? Why are ya 'll so happy?" Heath said in his Southern accent. Justin and I looked at each other.

"Well, I, wait for it, am pregnant!" I squealed. Justin whooped and spun me around again. I guess he liked hearing it. Heath looked surprised, but happy.

"Congratulations!" He said and hugged me. He hugged Justin after. "Can you name it after me?" He asked like a little boy on Christmas. I rolled my eyes.

"No, moron," I said. He jutted his lip out, but quickly recovered. "So, is she good in bed, man?" Heath asked Justin. I gave him a 'Are you serious?' look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Justin asked. I turned to go in the kitchen, but I saw Justin giving Heath thumbs up in the TV reflection.

"Idiots."

**A/N: ALRIGHT! Chapter is finished! Next chapter, they tell Randy! **

**Complicated should be updated tomorrow!**


	22. Can I have this Dance?

**A/N: Chapter time! I promise to be on schedule for BOTH stories :) Semi-important author's note at the bottom.**

"What in the hell is taking him so long?" I asked, referring to Heath, who was currently in the bathroom. He had been in there for five minutes already. "Go get him Justin."

"Oh no. Not with what happened last time. That shit you can't un-see," He shuddered, remembering what had happened earlier. I stuck my bottom lip out, giving him the puppy dog look.

"Please babe? Please?" I asked. He sighed and broke down.

"You're lucky I love you so damn much," He said. I smiled as he walked over to the bathroom. He took a deep breath and busted through the door. I heard him burst out laughing. I walked over to the door to see what was so funny. I rolled my eyes when I saw the scene.

"Seriously, Heath? Really?" I said. There was Heath, just slamming on some of my avocado facial scrub. He looked like an idiot, really. Justin was on the other side of him, shaking with laughter.

"Wait, wait!" Justin laughed. He fumbled with his phone and got it out of his pocket. He snapped a picture of Heath with that green crap on his face. I giggled. "Now THIS is going on Twitter!"

"Guys! Stop it! My sister told me it was good for my pores! She did it once and BAM! My skin was cleared up like that!" Heath said and continued applying the scrub to his face. I gave him a look. Don't get me wrong, I love Heath, but it was so damn fun to mess with him sometimes.

By then, Justin had stopped laughing. "Really?" He asked seriously.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered to myself.

"Really, dude! Here try some," Heath said and handed Justin the container. Justin stared at it.

"But what about my beard?"

"Simple, just apply it to the parts of the skin without hair. Duh!" He said. Justin shrugged and started rubbing it on his face. This time, it was _my_ turn to laugh. They looked so ridiculous! What is wrong with them?

I heard a knock at the door. I left them to their makeover and went to answer it. I grabbed the door handle and pulled. I mentally cursed when I saw who it was.

"Oh, hey bro. How's it going?" I said, trying to keep my voice and normal pitch. Randy smiled.

"Nothing really. Just want to see how my favorite baby sister is doing," He said.

"I'm your only sister."

"Not the point," He said and gently pushed past me and into the room. He sat himself down on the couch and flicked the TV on. "So whatcha been up to?" He asked while flipping through the channels. I quickly looked in the bathroom, and Heath and Justin were still beautifying themselves. I shook my head and turned back to Randy.

"Nothing really, you?"

"Same," He shrugged.

Silence.

I felt a disturbance in my stomach.

_No! Not morning sickness! No! Shit!_

I tried to keep it down, but I was to avail. It was in my mouth before I could do anything. I ran to the bathroom and pushed Heath out of the way. I then proceeded to puke my guts out in the toilet. I then washed out my mouth. Heath looked at me with a disgusted expression. I slapped the back of his head and walked out of the bathroom. Randy looked concerned.

"You've been puking for a few months now. You should go to the doctor."

"I'm fine really-"

"Funny you should say, she's got an appointment tomorrow!" Heath butted. Nooo!

"Oh, it's just for a checkup-"

"And to see the little being growing up inside her!" Heath said. No! Heath, you ass-face!

"Okay! Time for Wendy to go!" Justin said and grabbed Heath by the ear and dragged him out of the room, cursing at him in Afrikaans.

It was silent before Randy spoke. "Oh, okay," He said and continued to watch his show. I blinked at him.

"Um, excuse me?"

"I said okay."

I exchanged a bewildered look with Justin. "You're not mad?"

"No."

"Um, why?"

"Okay, look. I knew before you told me."

My mouth dropped open. "How, exactly?"

"Well, I dropped by Linay and Wade's room. I didn't even say anything when Wade cracked. He told me you were pregnant-"

"Dumbass," I muttered under my breath.

"I'll admit, I was angry. Extremely angry. Irate-"

"We get it."

"Anyways, I wanted to kill Justin. But as I walked from Linay's room to yours, I calmed down. I realized that Justin really does love you. He's not like other guys you've dated. He's a good kid. He'll be a good father," Randy said. I smiled and attacked him in a hug.

"Thanks big brother."

"You're welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I have a date."

"With who?"

"A girl named…er…"

I rolled my eyes. "Just go, moron," I said. He left the room. "That boy, I swear."

"Well that went well. My limbs are still intact, and I'm still breathing. I say mission accomplished," Justin said, moving to sit on the bed. I sat between his legs, my back leaning against his chest.

"Yep, we really do have to thank Wade for being such a wuss," I laughed, while flipping through the channels. I landed on one of my favorite movies. "Oh look, High School Musical 3! This is such a good movie."

"I once saw it with Kelly. It was pretty good, I guess. I mean, for a chick flick," He said. We watched for a while until a song came on. Justin stood up and held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

_Lily=Italicized, _**Justin=Bold, Both=**_**Bold/italicized**_

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

_**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**_

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
_So can I have this dance_ **(can I have this dance)**  
_**Can I have this dance  
**_  
**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**And you can't keep us apart** _(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
**'Cause my heart is** (_cause my heart is) __**wherever you are**_

(chorus)  
_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
**__So can I have this dance___**(can I have this dance)**_**  
Can I have this dance**_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, __**oceans too wide**__  
__**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
**__Let it rain, let it pour_  
_**What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

(chorus)  
_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **__(like you__**)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance **_**(can I have this dance)**_**  
Can I have this dance**_

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance?

"I love you so much. You're my whole world; I don't know what I would do without you. It truly is like catching lightning. Never in my whole life would I think that I would fall so much in love like I did with you. I would do anything in the world for you. And now that you're carrying my child, I love you more, if that's even possible," Justin smiled. I began tearing up. Damn emotions.

"I love you too, so much. All of my life, it's been up and down. A rollercoaster of emotions. Now that I'm with you, it's like it's been nothing but highs now. When I'm with you, I don't have a care in the world. I'm not afraid to say that I'm addicted to you, my personal herion. Kiss me," I said, with stupid tears rolling down my face. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe I was so touched.

He attacked my lips with passion. Our tongues fought for dominance, while we slowly made our way to the bed…

**A/N: Awe, so cute!**

***SEMI-IMPORTANT ANNOUCMENT***

**New schedule! **

**Crush-Saturday or Sunday**

**Complicated-Wednesday or Thursday**

**Above, I have listed the update schedule for my stories. **


	23. Baby Joy!

**A/N: *Hides behind wall as readers race past with spears* **

**I KNOW! I KNOW! You don't have to rub it in. I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, but that was for 3 reasons.**

**1. I was putting the story "together".**

**2. I was waiting for Spring Break**

**3. I was lazy.**

**Yeah, I know. Not real good excuses.**

*The Next Morning*

_POUND POUND_

I groaned as I heard the knock on the door. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ignore it. Maybe it will go away," I heard Justin mutter.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" I heard Heath call. I groaned again.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled back.

"NO!"

I rolled my eyes and removed myself from Justin's arms. Justin opened his eyes and sat up. I moved to get dressed and he did the same. I proceeded to open the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm bored, and Linay threatened to tear my balls off if I bothered her anymore," Heath said, pushing past us to get into the room. We both rolled our eyes as Justin closed the door. "So what are you up to today?" Heath asked.

"We have to go to a doctor's appointment today, to check on the baby." Justin said.

"Oh. Can I come?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"I have nothing to do today, and I'm pretty sure Wade and Linay are doing "stuff" today," Heath said with a shudder. I laughed.

"Fine."

"Sweet. So, have you thought of any names?" He said.

"No, we just found out and besides, if I'm correct, I still have seven months to go," I pointed out.

"Right. So, about naming the baby after-"

"I'm not naming this child after you, Heath. What if it's a girl?"

"Then use the female version of my name-"

"Wendy?" Justin snickered.

"_No._ Heather." Heath glared at him.

"I am not naming this baby Heath or Heather. End of discussion," I said firmly, crossing my arms.

"Fine. Anyway, what names do you have in mind?" Heath asked. I shrugged.

"Well, if it's a boy, I definitely want to name him Justin Jr. or JJ for short. If it's a girl, well, I don't really know," I explained.

"What about Emilee? I like that name," Justin suggested.

"I do too. But we still have seven months to go, so we have to know what we're having first."

Justin nodded.

"So, how did making the baby feel?" Heath asked. We both smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What'd I say?"

_*Later*_

"Now Heath, there are some rules. One, do not wander off to where we can't find you, because if I cannot find you, I'm leaving your ass here. Two, no taking the car anywhere while we're with the doctor. And three, absolutely no flirting with ANY nurses or doctors, understand?" Justin said.

"Yes, I understand. God, I'm not a child you know."

"Then stop acting like one," I said as I filled the papers out. We had just arrived at the doctors and I had to fill some information out.

I finished filling them out and handed them back to the receptionist. "Thank you dear. The doctor will be with you in a moment," She said to me and smiled. I nodded and sat back down with the guys.

"The doctor should be out soon," I said. They nodded and we waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, a woman in a white long lab coat emerged from the door. "Lily Orton?" She asked. Justin and I stood up and Justin sent a warning look at Heath. He rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair, playing with his phone. The doctor led us into a room and I sat on the gurney while Justin sat on a chair nearby. The doctor remained standing. "What can I do for you today?" She asked. She had blond hair that was neatly put in a ponytail. She was middle-aged with crinkles around her face, but pretty nonetheless.

"Well, last night I took a pregnancy test and it said it was positive. I just wanted to come here, just to make sure, because I know false positives are common. And I wanted to see if my baby was okay, if I indeed was pregnant," I told the doctor, who jotted down some notes on a clipboard.

"I see. Well, we will get some tests done and then do an ultrasound. This is the potential father I presume?" She smiled at Justin, who politely smiled back.

"Yes, that's Justin."

"Okay. I'll send a nurse in to take the tests. I hope it works out the way you want. You two seem like such a lovely couple," The doctor said. I blushed, while Justin thanked her. She disappeared out of the room and a female nurse replaced her spot. She was young, probably about my age, long blonde hair.

The nurse took out a vial with a needle. She carefully stuck the needle in my arm and attached the rest of it to the vial, filling it with my blood. After that was done, she gave me a cup. "Now, take this and fill it with urine," She said, and smiled politely and left the room. I went into the tiny bathroom, did my business, and emerged back into the room. A different nurse came in and took the cup from me.

"The doctor will be back in a few moments."

I nodded and sat on the gurney. Justin came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and leaned his head on top of mine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me nice and slow until the doctor came back. We broke apart and I blushed.

"Well, Ms. Orton, you indeed are pregnant. Congratulations," She smiled. I smiled, in complete joy. Justin kissed me hard, smiling.

After we broke apart, the doctor said "If you would lie down, I would like to take an ultrasound," She said. I nodded and laid down on the gurney. I lifted my shirt up to the top of my stomach, which was a little rounded. The doctor spread this jelly like substance across my stomach. It was cold, but nothing I couldn't handle. She pressed a scanner to my belly and a picture popped up on the screen she had rolled in. She moved the scanner around until she stopped on the one spot.

"See that peanut shaped thing right there? That's your baby. You're about nine weeks," She said. I became teary eyed, looking at my baby. I already felt a special bond with it. That was my baby. MY baby.

I looked at Justin. He was smiling at the screen, misty eyed.

"Would you like pictures?"

"Yes please" I said. She printed multiple pictures and wiped jell off my stomach. I wiped my eyes and stood up, fixing my shirt. I hugged Justin and kissed him.

The doctor handed us our photos.

"Let's see what kind of trouble Heath got in to," I rolled my eyes. We walked hand-in-hand towards the waiting room. Heath wasn't in his chair, but flirting with a nurse nearby. I rolled my eyes and dragged him by the ear away from the annoyed female nurse. I apologized to her and walked away with Heath.

"Ow! Ow! Let go of me!" He hissed.

"We told you! NO flirting with nurses. You disobeyed," I said, still dragging to the car. We found the car and I let go of his now red ear. He rubbed it.

"Anyway, what did the doctor say?" He asked. I told him and gave him the photos. "Aw, this is awesome you guys. I am so happy for you!" He exclaimed. We thanked him.

"Now can we go? The baby's getting hungry!"

**A/N: Chapter finished! Next chapter they tell Mr. McMahon. **


End file.
